Ways of her World
by HaaHaaHaa15
Summary: Ginny discovers new ability's that brng along more then she could ask for. New Fears, responsibilities,emotions, and discoveries. Why is Malfoy acting so weird, and why is he always around when theres trouble. What happen when they get to school? G/D?G/H?
1. Happenings

" Ginny!, " yelled Ron," Harry's here." Ginny closed her book. Old Magic: What it is and how to use it. Hermione had sent it to her over the summer. She had thought it was for a book report, but after the triwizard tournament last year, Ginny discover that she was a Lifter. A Lifter is someone who can move things (lift) with their mind. It also means they can levitate themselves. Lifters are a very rare form of Healer, which is someone who can heal without using medicine, and their hadn't been a Lifter in over a thousand years. That was what Ginny had learned so far in the chapter about lifters, in the book. She got up and walked over to her dresser mirror.  
" I wonder if Harry will notice how much I've changed?" she asked herself, but it was the mirror who responded.  
" He would have to be blind not to, dear." it said lazily. Ginnny silently agreed. Her hair had darkened and was no longer a bright red, but a deep shade of red, that many people paid to have. She now had the figure of a lady, and not a child. Even though she never had as many freckles as her brothers, she did have quite a few, but they had now faded into her white skin, and you would have had to have been nose to nose with her to notice them. Most of her changes had been physical and had to do with her newfound gift, but there were some slight mental changes too. She had learned to become a good listener and her father often came to her with his troubles at the ministry, her mother with the family problems, and her brothers came with problems ranging from girls to dragons. Which in Percy's opinion, were no different ( he had been having problems with his long time girlfriend Penelopy).  
Ginny bounded down the stairs and called to her mother. " In here dear, Harry's just arrived!" Ginny felt a since or foreboading, she wasn't sure why but she really did not want to see Harry yet. Although alot of things had changed, some things had not, and she still had a huge crush on Harry.   
" Tell him I said, Hi and I'll see him later." she said on her way to the door. A bit of fresh air might help calm her nerves.  
" Where are you going young lady?" her mother asked sternly. Ginny scowled. She wasn't young and she hated when people acted as if she was.  
" Just outside, I will be home soon." she jumped out the door before her mother could say anything against it. An icy burst of wind blew around her hair, and caused her to shiver. Thats weird, she thought. Its still summer, its not suppose to be cold yet, but as quickly as it came it was gone, and she was perfectly warm again. It was starting to get dark, and there was a pinkish purple glow on the earth from the sunset. She was starting to get tired and decided it was time to head back, but she couldn't will her feet to stop. It felt so nice outside, but it was starting to get spooky, she had the lurking feeling she was being watched. She turned around, and was startled to see herself so far from home. She had never been this far, and didn't recognize the area. Fearful that she would get lost, she looked for someone to ask directions. She saw a patch of cottages in the distance. Most of them were small pebble stone cottages that looked as if they had just popped out of a fairy tale, but there were a few large grand looking homes. They looked as if they were minature castle's from the same fairy tales.  
" That must be the Kilstone's." she said when she saw a hous with a big K on the front door. She knew that they lived nearby and were nice people, so she decided to ask to use their fireplace. She was a couple of yards from the cottage with the K when she heard them. A man and a teenage boy having a very heated discussion.  
"....but Father this is not what he wanted, you are going to make him angry at us, and I don't want to be intiated with your blunders hanging over me!" yelled a cold voice, that sounded somewhat familar.  
" He is my Master, and I believe that I know what he wants more then you." spat a voice that was much colder. " You forget Draco, you are inferior to me, and you always will be. The oracle was wrong." Draco Malfoy? she thought but that mean's....he's there. She felt an uncontrollable anger course through her. Lucious Malfoy, the man who had tried to ruin her, was here. She needed to get home before she lost control of herself and picked up a tree and threw it on him. She looked up at the cottage that she was at. There didn't seem to be any sign of life, but Ginny figured that she might as well try. She went up to the door and knocked, but no one answered. 'I think I can find my own way home, she concluded, and walked swiftly off the Kilstone's porch, and back towards where she thought her house was. She stoped when she heard the Malfoy's again and looked to see where the voices were coming from. They were standing beside the largest cottage.   
" You stupid imbecile of a son," said Lucious. " You can't do anything, can you? You are worse then that whore mother of your's." Even from as far as she was she could see Draco wasn't going to take it. His face showed the anger that Ginny herself felt.  
" She is not!" he screamed at his father. " We try to please you, but its never enough! Never! You don't let her talk to anyone except the houselves, how can you expect her to love you. No one does, your not worth it!" Lucious hurled Draco against the wall, and said something so quietly that Ginny couldn't hear him. Draco spat in his face. Lucious hastly let go of his son, and slowly he backed up and pointed his wand at him.  
" Crucio" he bellowed, and Draco's screams jabbed at Ginny's heart. The night air was filled with such an painful, unearthly sound Ginny felt as if she might be sick. She felt the magic rush to her fingers, she could help him, but she was afraid. Afraid to let it continue, yet afraid to stop it. Lucious would proboblly think that Draco had done it, and punish him even more. She could feel herself shaking. Why did she even care? She thought of all the things he had said against her family, the names he called Hermione, and how he went out of his way to make Harry as miserable as possible. Malfoy had forever harassed everyone she loved, but she knew why she cared. She was a Lifter and they always cared if someone was in pain. The screaming was muffled now, she looked back at Draco who had covered his head with his hands. He seemed determined not to let his father see him suffer. Lucious looked as though he thought Draco had had enough because he lifted the curse, but then he turned so he was looking right where Ginny was standing. He had seen her. He lifted his wand up so that it pointed at the sky. She couldn't hear him, but she knew what he was going to do before the green skull with a serpent protruding from the mouth appeared. He had sent up the dark mark, the sign of voldemort. He gave her an evil smile and then just disapeared, right into thin air. Ginny rushed to the house at which the dark mark was hovering. As she neared the front door, a voice called out to her.   
" Don't go in there, young Weasly." It was Draco, he hadn't left yet. " It is not a sight meant for some one like yourself to see." His face was emotionless. She noticed that he seemed taller, and more muscular. He had also stopped slicking back his hair, but Ginny didn't brood on this. She was more worried about what must have happened.  
" What have you done?" Ginny said as calmly as possible. He started to walk away. " If you did this," she said louder, making him stop, " it make's you no different then your father." He whirled around and drew back his hand as if to hit her, but then realized what he was about to do. A look of self disgust flashed on his face, but was imideately replaced by a look of fury.  
" Stupid little Weasly," he said spitting the words out as if they tasted foul, " you know nothing. About me or what i've done." he then stepped so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. " Stay away from Potter this year, or else you you might be in a postition to learn what I can do." he said. She was just about to reply that she didn't think that was something to be afraid of, when he, like his father, dissapeared into thin air. She was alone now, with the horrible images of what might be inside the house that she was standing beside. 'I have to get home,' thought Ginny, 'right now!' She was just about to run when she saw a nameplate on the front door. It said THE DIGGORYS. Ginny's breath caught in her chest.   
She turned on her heel and took off at breakneck speed towards what she thought was home. She channeled all her anger and sympathy into getting home as fast as possible, and it worked. It felt like she had just started running when she found herself in front of the burrow. She dashed in the front door and heard her mother yell " Ginny? Is that you? Everyone's in the back yard, the Tuttle's are over for dinner." Molly was in the kitchen. Ginny scrambled into the kitchen, but Molly wasn't there. Ginny ran through the back door, and everyone stopped what they were doing. They were all staring at her waiting for her to say something, but there was a lump in her throat preventing speech. Her father got up and came over to her.   
" Ginny whats wrong? Your shaking! What happend?" he asked, his voice thick with concern. All Ginny could do was mumble.  
" Diggorys...dark mark.....Lucious Malfoy....got scared....ran home as fast as I could." she said. This had an extreme effect on all the people gathered aound the table. Mr. and Mrs. Tuttle both jumped up from their seats.  
" We'll go there now." said Mr. Tuttle, and then he and his wife disapperated.  
" I will go to the ministry and inform them, father." said Percy, and he too disapparated. Arthur turned to look at Molly. Both of them looked as white as snow.  
" Take the children inside, Molly. I will be back as soon as I can." he said and her mother nodded, and kissed him on the cheek.  
" Come along, inside. Ginny...Ginny? Lets go inside and get something to eat" her mother said in a soft voice, but she didn't budge.  
" Dad, when you get home I want to know what happened." she said. For a moment he looked as if he was going to say no, but then nodded reluctantly. She went inside and straight up to her room ignoring her mother's proposal of milk in cookies. She went straight to her bed and tried to go to sleep, but sleep would not come. It was after midnight, and she was starting to get hungry.  
" Well, I guess if I can't sleep I might as well eat." she said to herself. She tiptoed down the stairs so as not to wake anyone. She looked around the small living area, and saw that she was alone. She went straight to the tiny kitchen, and made a small bowl of soup. Her mother wouldn't mind as long as Ginny told her tomorrow that she had eaten almost half of the leftover soup. She poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher beside the sink. After collecting up her bowl of soup, glass of water, and crackers from the cubbered, she sank down in their overstuffed sofa that stood in the middle of the living area, that was right beside of the stairs. As hard as she try, she couldn't keep her thoughts from the Diggory's. What would happen to their house and their things, and who would take the place of Mr. Diggory at the ministry? Then another thought flew into Ginny's head. What about Harry? How did he feel about this? She remembered how depressed he was at the end of term the previous year.  
'Poor Harry, just when he started to seem better, this had to happen.' She thought bitterly. The weight on her hands reminded her that she still hadn't eaten her soup, she lay down the cup, and ignored it. The weight on her heart made her feel sick with empathy, and she couldn't even bring herself to look at the food before her. Instinctavely, the magic rushed to the tips of her fingers. 'I'm not trained enough yet', she told the magic inside of her, 'if I tried to do anything besides moving things mentally could hurt myself or more importantly I could hurt someone else.' Ginny lay thinking for some time about what to do, and could think of no answer, except to tell her parents of her power, so that they could get her proper training. That might even mean she would have to leave Hogwarts. Although it pained Ginny to no end to think that she would have to leave her friends she would do what she was told. She knew how valuable she could be to the light side, and would be willing to make certain sacrifices if it was necessary.  
Ginny could never say for sure when she dozed off, the only thing she could remember, was waking with a horrible feeling. Someone was in trouble, but she couldn't remember who it was. Ginny scrambled of the sofa and dashed toward the stairs. When she had reached the second floor, she heard noises from above. Ginny was almost to the stairs leading to the third floor, when Draco Malfoy steped in front of her. She jumped back, this was the last thing she expected. What the hell was he doing here?  
" Hello little Weasly." said Draco calmly. How could he be so calm? Ginny was freaking out, 'but then again', she thought 'he knows whats going on, why would he be freaking out'. He just stood there staring intently at her, but by the look in his eyes she didn't think he was really seeing her.  
" What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked not even trying to be calm for she kenw it was impossible.  
" Nothing to worry you firey little head about." he said ammusedly. " Go back to bed Virginia, we wouldn't want you to get hurt would we." He flashed his signiture smirk, but it didn't look quite as cocky as it usually did. He moved foward and grabbed her just below her shoulders and started to push her back downstairs. The moment he touched her she knew that he wasn't as calm as he pretended to be. She sensed his worry. Ginny remembered Proffesor Binns talking breifly about Lifters , he said that if an emotion was strong enough and the Lifter was also feeling strong emotions then at that moment they could feel what the other was feeling.  
" Let me go, Malfoy" she said. She started to squirm trying to get out of his grasp, but it was useless, he was to strong. Must be from quidditch, Ginny thought.  
" Sorry, Red," he said his grip tightening, "but if I let you go, you will get killed, and I know that you don't want that." They were halfway down the stairs when there was a scuffeling noise upstairs. She seized the moment. She concentrated on Malfoy's hands and then opened her own. As she did he let go of her.  
" What the hell?" he said wildly. She flicked her hand towards the wall and Draco flew back against it. He was pinned and couldn't move, she leaned in close.  
" Maybe you don't know me as well as you think." Although his eyes were slightly wider then normal, he didn't seem to be frightened.  
" Maybe I don't" he said grinning. Ginny's breath caught. He looked different when he wasn't smirking or scowling. She quickly dashed up the stairs, not only to see what was going on, but mostly to get away from Malfoy and his blue eyes. When she got to the top of the stairs she saw something black rush past into the twins room. Although she didn't know what she was going to do when she got there, she knew she had to go in there.  
Ginny ran into her brothers room and saw Lucious Malfoy at the window. Her knee's nearly buckeled. She hadn't been this close to him since the World cup last year, and now he was in her house. 


	2. Discovered!

" Well hello there. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said with a twisted smile that made him look like had a lemon stuck in his mouth.  
  
" Not nearly long enough." she replied through gritted teeth. It was a struggle to remain standing. All that she wanted to do was lye down and cry herself to sleep, and when she woke up it would have all been a dream....but this wasn't a dream. It was reality, her reality and there was no escaping it. " Why are you here?"  
  
" Why I thought you would have guessed by now. Harry Potter." He smiled again. He looked so stupid that if it wasn't such a serious situation Ginny would have laughed.  
  
" I had guessed that, but I also thought that if your half-blooded master was as wise as he thinks he is, he would give up after he failed four times." Why did I just say that, thought Ginny. Oh no im so dead. Suprisingly enough, Lucious didn't raise his wand. The only signs that he had even heard her were his hands, which were clenched into fists, and a vein throbbing at his temple.  
  
" We will see. Now you must excuse me, because now that we have Harry, I really see no reason to stay in this.....place." Then he did the most suprising thing of all. He got on top of the window sill, gave a small wave, and jumped. Open mouthed, Ginny ran to the spot where Lucious Malfoy had just been standing. When she peered out of the window her stomache dropped. Lucious Malfoy was on the back of a flying carpet, and right beside him were two death eaters that were wearing masks, and Harry.   
Although hysteria was threatening to take Ginny over, she did the only thing she could possibly think of. She outstretched her hand and pulled it back to her. When she did this Harry lifted off of the flying carpet, and came flying towards her. Only when he was back inside did she breathe again. She set Harry on the floor very gently, and went to him. He was tied up and unconcous. At that moment there was a popping noise and a second later Percy stood in front of her.  
  
" Ginny, what in blazes happened here?" He hurried over to Harry's side as Ginny lept up and ran back to the window. There was no flying carpet in sight.  
  
" Where's dad?" Ginny asked as she went to check on her mother.  
  
" At the office he should be here any moment." Percy yelled after her. When she got to her parents room she flung open the door. Her mother wasn't there. So, she thought, the twins aren't in their room, mom's not in her room, what about Ron. She ran up the stairs to the fourth floor, and straight into Rons room. It was also empty.  
  
" mmmmm mmmm mm mmmm" It was quite and muffled, and was coming from across the hall. But that's my room, thought Ginny. Nevertheless she went to her door and pushed it open. Ginny gasped. Sitting on her bed were, her mother, Fred, George, and Ron...all bound and gagged.  
After everyone had been untied, Mr. Weasly had arrived and helped to revive Harry. The Tuttle's had come over and were trying to calm Mrs. Weasly to no avail, and there were several other people there from the ministry investigating what happend They'd been asking everyone questions ever since Mr. Weasly summoned them.  
  
" Are you Virginia Weasly?" asked a deep voice. She nodded. " Can you tell me what happened tonight?"   
  
" They came for him." she said softly.   
  
" Yes, they came for Harry, but what happened when they came?" said the man softly without any trace of annoyance in his voice. She turned up to look the man in the face. This was it, her chance to tell someone what she was. She had just opened her mouth to say that she was a Lifter when someone apperated right on top of her.  
  
" Im so sorry my dear." said a frail old lady, climbing off a frantic Ginny. After a night like she had just had, Ginny was extremely jumpy, and an old women appearing right on top of her didn't help her bundled nerves in the slightest!  
  
" Matilda, I am trying to interview Mrs. Weasly on the events of the night so if you will be as kind as to-"  
  
" Linda Coltrain is dead." Said the old women interupting. The mans face twisted and for a minute that seemed like eternity he couldn't speak. When he finally did speak, it was breif.  
  
" Why. How?"   
  
" The Dark Lord found out she was a Healer. She killed herself soon after they captured her." The old woman began to sob. " She always said she'd rather die then help their side, and she meant it." The man went to the old woman and put his arms around her. He didn't even notice Ginny leave. She felt sick. She couldn't tell them what she was now.   
Somewhere in the distance she heard Harry ask " Where's Ginny?" but she didn't stop moving until she saw the place where Draco Malfoy had been pinned against the wall. Ginny couldn't keep it down any longer. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. She had shown the enemy what she was, and had been to stupid to even notice the danger she had put herself, and her family in. She brushed her teeth cautiously afraid that if she weren't careful she would be sick again.  
There was a quiet knock on the door. " Ginny, it's Harry are you okay?" The tone of his voice made her heart shudder. He was in pain, not physical pain, but mental. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that it was true. " Ginny? Will you please open the door? I need to ask you something." Ginny groaned afraid she knew what it would be, but opened the door anyway and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
" Yes?" she asked looking up to face him, although waves of nausea threatened to make her run back to the toilet.  
  
" What happened tonight?" he asked.  
  
" I don't remember it all," she lied, " I just remember seeing the death eaters and then waking up beside you in the twins room." There, she thought, that sounds reasonable. But apparently Harry didn't agree.  
  
" I don't believe that, Ginny." he said frowning. " But I understand if you can't tell me, and I know that you wouldn't purposely hurt me." She felt heat rise to her cheeks.   
  
" Thanks for reminding me Harry." she said sadly. At first Harry looked puzzled, then he seemed to realize what he had accidently said.  
  
" Oh Ginny, I am really sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know that wasn't you, it was Tom. You didn't do any of it." God why didn't he just shut up while he wasn't that far behind. " Ginny, look at me." Ginny didn't.  
  
" I'll be in my room tell everyone not to worry." She lingered just long enough for Harry to see a tear cascade down her cheek. Harry reached out to grab her arm, but she was too quick for him.  
Only when she had reached her room, locked the door, and put a chair under the handle did she realize how exausted she was. It was a struggle to make it all the way to her bed, but she did, and she was asleep before her head even touched the pillow. Unfortunately it was not a restfull sleep. She kept having nightmares where Lucious came to her room and took her away. Then Voldemort would make her kill people for him, and even though she knew it was impossible because Lifters can't kill people, it still terrified her. When finally she had slept for a few hours without any nightmares, her mother knocked, or rather banged, loudly on the door.  
  
" Ginny dear Harry and Ron are going to leave for Diagon Alley soon, they wanted to know if you would come with them?" Ginny groggily got up and went downstairs to make herself breakfast.  
  
" Ginny!"   
  
" WHAT?" she screamed after nearly falling down the stairs. She was extremely paranoid after all of her nightmares.  
  
" Sorry, Gin. Didn't mean to scare you," said Ron laughing. Ginny was tempted to throw him against the wall like she had with Malfoy, but restrained herself thinking that it wouldn't be a very good idea.  
  
" Is there something that you wanted?" she asked irritably. Ron stopped laughing, and his ears went pink.  
  
" Yeah, Hermione's parent are going to let her stay with us until school starts, and we are going to go meet her at Diagon Alley. Do you want to come? Its just going to be me, and Harry. The twins are going with Lee tomorrow."   
  
" Why isn't mum going?" she said. Ginny didn't think it was a good idea to let Harry go anywhere without supervision. Ron leaned in close obviously afraid that Mrs. Weasly would here him.  
  
" She has alot to do, which may be a good thing. She isn't used to that kind of stuff , and she's extremely paranoid." 'Well duh!' thought Ginny.  
  
" Okay I'll go, I need to get school things. Less then a week now. When are we leaving?" Ron smiled.  
  
" 4 minutes." Ginny's eyes widened. She ran into her room, changed clothes, and ran downstairs just as Harry dissapeared out of the fireplace. Then Ron steped in and he to dissapeared. She hurried to the fireplace. She took some floo powder from the Jar on the mantle peice, threw it in the fire, and stepped in it. " Diagon Alley" she said loudley. The world around Ginny dissolved and a new one appeared full of spinning fireplaces. After a minute or two of spinning she stopped at a huge cobblestone fireplace. She stepped out and there was an imediate burst of strong wind. It took her a second to realize what it was.  
  
" Oh it's that new ash duster Dad kept telling mom we should get."   
  
" Miss!" said a squeeky voice. " You will need to move so the person behind you can come through."  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" she said moving to go look for Ron and Harry. She didn't have to look far, because they were waiting for her about 10 feet away from where she was standing.  
  
" Ginny, we're going to meet Hermione and catch up, why don't you uh....do something alone for a bit." said Ron tentavily. She frowned, they were doing it again. They were excluding her from their little adventures. Well thats fine, I will have my own this year, she thought, determined not to feel sad. She put on a cheery face.  
  
" Okay I will see you three later." she said, and they seemed to believe that she was fine with it. She looked around the shops for a while but didn't see anything she wanted until she came to odd looking triangular shop. I don't remember a shop being there. Must be new. The sign above the door was indecipherable, covered with dirt, and soot. If I didn't know any better, I'd think someone did that on purpose. She said mentally. The moment she walked in the door, she knew tha something was going on. Her right arm flew up, without warning, and she went straight toward the back bookcase. She had a strange sensation in the pit of her stomache as if she had been here before. Her hand expertly fumbled with the books on the shelf until finally she pulled a large dusty volume out by the spine.  
  
" What the heck is going on?" Ginny asker herself.  
  
" Well to me, it looks like your ready to check out." Said a voice by Ginny's ear. Ginny whirled around, only to face nothing.  
  
" Over here Miss Weasly.", said the voice again, but this time it came from somewhere in the front. Ginny peeked, beyond the bookcase, and saw a short dumpy old lady, standing by a desk near the front door. Ginny was utterly bewildered, but walked to the woman anyways.  
  
" Weren't you just behind me, and...", Ginny frowned a bit nervously, "...how do you know my name?" The old woman smiled, and it truly did wonder's for her. She didn't look near as creepy as she had before.  
  
" Red hair, and I used to be friends with your mother, during Hogwarts." Ginny smiled politely back now, no longer fearing for her safety. " And, no, I was not behind you."  
  
" Well then who was, I know someone was there, I heard them." The old Lady smiled again, but this time with a I-know-something-you-don't glint in it.  
  
" You heard my voice in your ear, but I didn't moved from the spot I am in now." Ginny was now even more confused then when she had first come over. The old woman saw her confusion and decided she should elaborate. " If you really want to, you can make your voice go somewhere that you are not. It's quite easy, but since you are still fairly new I will not expect you to have ability." Assuming she was talking about Hogwarts, Ginny let it slide as one more person telling her she was still a little girl. 


	3. Voldey's Back

After she checked out, she bought her new school things. She also had them mailed back to her house, because she couldn't carry it by herself. She even had to make three trips to the mailing stand. After she had paid the extra 5 galleons to have her things mailed, she started to feel dreadfully light headed. A moment later her whole body was tingling, as if her magic was raging a war inside of her, to get out. Then she completely lost control of her body. She quickly turned and walked brisky to the center fountain of Diagon Alley, then she did something that made her heart stop. She lifted up her hand, and with it Draco Malfoy, who was talking with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, also lifted up into the air. Then only adding to her horror, and obviously his, he started dancing like a ballerina.  
I am doing this!, she thought to herself. I have to stop, he's going to kill me! Fighting for control against herself Ginny was able to set him down. Unfortunately, she put him down in the huge fountain. Draco Malfoy was so angry that even his mother, whom had come when Draco yelled, stepped back in fear. Draco's eyes darted through the crowd, then stopped when the landed on Ginny. Ginny turned, ready to run, when she nearly fell back as Hermione threw her arms around her.  
  
" Oh Ginny, I haven't seen you in ages! I can't wait to catch up!", said Hermione exitedly. Ginny squirmed out of her friends smothering embrace, but Hermione didn't seem to mind.  
  
" We are going to get something to eat, do you want to come?", Harry asked nervously. Ginny turned around and saw that Draco, was tearing his way through the crowd towards her. Run!, her brain screamed.  
  
" No thanks, im not hungry, you guys go ahead though. I'll meet you later.", she said.  
  
" But Ginny, we-" Hermione started to say but Ginny cut in.  
  
" Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." If I leave now! " You guys have fun, bye." With that Ginny left the infamous trio, standing there, completely bewildered. Once she had left them behind, she turned again to see where Draco was. He was almost even with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but he was still a ways from her. He can probably walk as fast as you can though, said a little frightened voice in her head. Maybe I should run then, she thought, but then the horrible light headedness once again consumed her, followed by the loss of control. She started running towards the outskirts of Diagon Alley.  
  
She didn't know where she was going, she was just running at breakneck speed. Ginny didn't even know she could run that fast! She soon realized that she wasn't able to stop or slow down, no matter how hard she tried. There was no stopping herself. She could see the opening of a cave in the distance, and that seemed to be what she was headed for. When she reached the opening of the cave, she went inside. Although she had slowed down when went in the cave, she was still going extremely fast, and was afraid she was going to get hurt. She, again, had the lurking feeling that she'd been there before. Her body knew exactly when to duck or stepover the rocks that were sticking out at all angle's. She stopped abruptly. She began to walk again except for this time, she was walking on her tiptoes making absolutely no noise. Then she heard something that made her heart stop.  
  
" .....but master!" said a high sqeeky voice. " There are so many people here. Would it not be better to wait until he goes back to his friends house?"  
  
Boom! "What was that?" Ginny wondered  
  
" How many times have I told you, Wormtail?" asked a second voice. Ginny shuddered, unlike the other voice this voice was evil. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. " Dumbledore knew that I would come for him, so he has taken the lib-er-ty," the voice said in a murderous fury, " of setting up certain precaution's. We will get him today, while he is here." The voice paused a moment. "How many people were with him when he came into the alley?"  
  
" Two, my Lord. Ron, the boy I stayed with, and his little sister..well...i think..." said the high voice agian. Ginny's blood ran cold. They were talking about her and her brother, and they were planning on attacking Harry today. Those men were Voldemort and scabbers, well Peter Pettigrew..   
  
"You think?" There was another loud noise, but this time Ginny didn't have to wonder what it was. Now, she could see them. Voldermort had thrown Pettigrew up against the wall.   
  
"Please, my Lord!" said Peter his eyes full of sheer terror. "I am sure it was her, she just looks different! She is older now!", he managed to say before he collapsed to the ground, sobbing as if he were about to die.  
  
" Well that usually happens, you fool. People get older and their appearence changes. Next time, perhaps you will think twice before alarming me with minor unimportant details." Voldemort said disgusted. If he only knew, she thought  
  
" Yes, master." Peter squeaked.  
  
" Back to the matter at hand. Harry Potter." Even from their distance, Ginny could see a murderous look in Voldemorts eyes. " We shall attack at noon." Voldemort said walking out of sight.  
  
" How will we get him alone?" Peter asked. Voldemort laughed.  
  
" We aren't going to get him alone. We are going to go into the alley, and take him, and his friends." he paused, "but do not harm Harry. We will not harm him yet. I want to be the one to get rid of him, and I wish for it to be long, and painful."   
  
" What about all of the other people there?", Peter asked.  
  
" My death eaters may do with them what they wish."  
  
Ginny was frantic now. She couldn't move! She wanted to leave NOW! She had to warn everyone. But how?  
  
" Wormtail, give me your arm. Im going to call them now. They need to know my plan."  
  
Wormtail walked out of sight, and before she knew what was going on her body had leaped up and slowly ran noiselessly out of the cave. When she was out in the open, she once again started running faster then she knew possible back towards town. 


	4. No more floo powder!

She ran towards the only place she thought Harry could be. The leaky cauldron, but before she got anywhere near The Leaky Cauldron, someone called out her name. She knew immediately whom it was. It was Ron.  
  
" Where did you go Ginny? You were gone a long time, and you look terrified." he said in a concerned voice. If only you knew, a little voice in her head said.  
  
" Well i am, and i have good reason to be. I will explain later." she said quickly. She looked at Harry, who was walking back from the bar with three tankards of foaming butterbeer.  
  
" Hello Ginny, can I talk to-" he started to say, but Ginny cut him off.  
  
" Look you three, we have to leave and we have to leave NOW." she said looking at her watch. It was 11:40 "Oh no! Come on.", she said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the big fireplace that would take them home. She made sure that Ron and Hermione were right behind them.  
  
" Ginny wait." Ron said stepping in front of her.. " Why do we have to leave right now?"  
  
" Ron I don't have time to explain! Please?" she begged, her eyes filling with tears. Ginny was scared, really scared. They all looked at her sympatheticly like they wanted to hug her.  
  
" Okay Ginny" Ron said softly.   
  
Ginny wiped away her tears and the started walking to the fireplace, when a dull voice said, " If it isn't the Hogwarts trio." Ginny turned and saw who it was. It was Malfoy. Her insides froze with horrenous fear.  
  
Both Ron and Harry had stopped at the sound of Malfoy's voice. It just wasn't her day. Hermione didn't say anything, but just stood there, glaring at Malfoy.  
  
" Ignore him." Ginny said trying to pull them towards the fire place. At first they seemed to agree that ignoring him would be the best thing to do, and continued to walk. Then Malfoy stepped in front of them.   
  
" Yes weasel, listen to your little sister." he said. Then looking over Ginny, letting his eyes linger in a few self-conious places, he smiled and added. " Better yet, why don't you go on and leave her here. Im sure I can think of something to do with her." He looked at her and licked his lips. Both Harry and Ron lunged at him! She, and Hermione caught the back's of their shirt's just before they succeeded in punching the life out of Draco.  
  
"Nice ballet recital this morning, but that landing needs some work." she said with a fake innocense. I must have a death wish, she thought suprised by her own courage....or stupidity, she wasn't sure which. Draco flushed, and both Ron and Harry smiled lightly They were still in a rage about his previous comments. Malfoy looked at his watch and his smile returned as he walked in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron. Ginny looked down at her watch too. It was 11:50! "We have to go now!" Ginny said frantically.  
  
" I will be right back i need to pick up some more Floo Powder. We are out." Ron said.  
  
" I'll come with you.", volunteered Hermione. Ginny was to terrified to speak and by the time she found her voice they were gone. She was about to run after them when Harry spoke to her.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny asked in a small voice.  
  
"I asked if you were okay?" Harry said reaching over to put his hand on her shoulder. As soon as they touched. Harry looked horrified, and his other hand flew up to his head. He put his hand on the scar, and Ginny knew what had happend. He had discovered, somewhat, why she wanted them to leave so badly. She looked at her watch.  
  
"We have seven minutes Harry." she said as calmly as possible. All at once he grabbed her hand, and they ran as fast as they could in the direction of Ron and Hermione,who were on their way back with a small jar . Harry didn't say anything, he just grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him along with them. Ginny did the same with Hermione. When reached the fireplace, Malfoy was standing by it.  
  
"Where are your manners Potter?" he asked ammusidly. " They are about to come all this way just to see you and you plan on running out on them! Shame!"  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione yelled. Malfoy just turned and smiled even bigger.  
  
" Oh you will see very soon." Ginny looked down at Malfoy's hand and saw that he was holding Floo Powder.  
  
She closed her eyes, put her hand into a fist and thought about dropping the powder. She opened her fist, and her eye's. All the color in Draco's face was now gone, and there was no floo powder in his hand any longer. Harry threw some powder in the fire place and he pushed Ron in. Ron was gone. Then Hermione went in, and in a burst of green flame, she too was gone. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, and started pulling towards the fire place.   
  
" Two people, can do it at the same time." he said. " Come with me." Ginny had another plan.  
  
" No! It's better if only one does it at a time." she said, pulling out of Harry's grip. "Go Now! I will be right behind you!" said Ginny, even though she knew that she probably wouldn't be.  
  
"Alright," Harry said Reluctantly," but hurry." and with that he dissapeared. She looked to see Malfoy trying to get to the Leaky Cauldron, so he could go out on the muggle streets where it was safer.. She walked towards him. There was no way she was going to let him leave without seeing his fathers show. When he saw her he stopped. She jumped up on top of a wooden crate and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
" Excuse me!" everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "The ministry just put out a mandatory evacuation of this area. There..um.." she didn't have a reason. Nobody would believe her if she started screaming about a death eater attackl. They all believed in saftey in numbers. Then a woman next to her slowly took off the hood of her robe, and an idea hit her. " There is a Dementor on the loose and its in this area!" she yelled. She had said the magic words. The majority of the crowd were adult wizards and they disapperated, and the rest all ran in different directions to find fireplaces. Draco started to run inside one of the stores, but Ginny jumped off the crate and landed on Malfoy. He fell to the ground with her on his back.  
  
" What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled  
  
" I thought you should see what your father does to people, before you followed in his footsteps." Ginny said honestly. He rolled over and squashed Ginny against the ground. Then got on top of her and put his hands on each of her sides.  
  
" Your a fool" he said grinning. There were alot of popping noises, and Ginny knew that the deatheaters had arrived. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed both of Malfoy's arms. He tried desperatley to get up, but Ginny had a good hold.   
  
" I may be a fool, but im a fool who has you trapped." she said. Different colors of light were flashing all around them. She was suprised that Draco didn't even try to get away. For a moment he just stared into her eyes. The look he was giving her was absoloutley breathtaking. He was no longer the small, pale boy with creepy hair. His skin had darkened to a normal color and his hair was short and stuck out in every direction. Kind of like Harry's hair is, she thought. Then she felt herself being picked up by Draco, who was still looking into her eyes. It wasn't as if he had hypmatized her or anything, it was just that she didn't notice he had changed too until that moment. He was holding her in his arms and he ran into an alley. She started to struggle and he put her down, but held her close to him.  
  
" If we don't get out of here we are going to die." he said. He slowly let go of her. " I think I know a way out." he held out his right hand. " Are you coming?" he asked. She didn't know why, but she put her small hand in his large hand, and they started to run. However, soon after they started running a deep voice halted them. It was Lucious Malfoy.  
  
" Draco? Why are you still here? Who is this?" he said pointing at Ginny whom he couldn't see. Ginny looked at Draco and the look in his eyes was frightening. Thats the last thing she remembered. 


	5. Drifting back to reality

/////////////////////////////////////////2 DAYS LATER////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
Ginny slowly dirfted back to coniousness. Her head felt like it was about to explode. She could distantly hear people talking and feel someone touching her, but she couldn't talk. She could almost make out what the voices were saying. Then someone touched her hand and electricity shot through her fingers. She opened her eyes, to see Ron sleeping all curled up in a chair by her bed. He was holding her hand, but not the one that had caused her to wake up. She looked to the other side and saw Harry who was also asleep. His head was down on her bed and his fingers laid on top of hers. She smiled. There was a knock on the door and both Harry and Ron jumped. Ginny heard the door open and saw a huge smile on Ron and Harry's face's, but not until Ron spoke did she know why.  
  
  
" Hermione! Your okay!" he said. She walked over and he let go of Ginny's hand.   
  
" I'm sorry if I made you worry, I've just gotten so used to saying my house, that I forgot that I was going to your house." Hermione said quickly. After an akward pause she flung her arms around Ron and he wraped his arms around her too. Ginny noticed how pink his ears were and couldn't supress a laugh. Ron and Hermione both looked at her, without, she noticed, letting go of each other, and Harry quickly withdrew his fingers. She stopped smiling now, because Ron had started yelling at her, which made her head head pound.  
  
  
" What the hell were you thinking Ginny? Why did you lie and tell Harry that you would be right behind him? You knew that I had all the Floo Powder! What was so important you had to lie to us? Huh Ginny, we're waiting." Ron had screamed. She hadn't made him this mad in a long time. Ginny rolled over and there was a nurse standing there. She sat straight up and looked around wildly. Hermione and Harry had succeeded in making Ron stop yelling at her and now he just glared at her furiously. She knew that only reason he stopped was because Hermione had her hand laying on his knee, and he knew if he kept yelling she would move it. This thought infuriated her, but there was a more pressing matter.   
  
  
She looked around the room, and had no idea where she was! " This isn't my room!" she yelled, making her head hurt worse. " Where am I?"  
  
  
" You are at St. Mungo's Miss." said the nurse as if she got asked that question a hundred times a day. Which, Ginny thought, she probablly did.  
  
  
" Why? What happened?"   
  
  
  
  
" Thats what i would like to know." said another voice. Ginny looked around and saw a tall woman in green robes. The lady had a peice of parchment and a quill out and began asking questoins at such a fast pace that Ginny didn't even try to listen. She didn't have to ignore the lady very long because the nurse came and pushed her out of the room.  
  
  
" Sorry about that miss, there are just so many reporters trying to get in here that its hard to keep them all out." said the nurse apoligetically.  
  
  
" Reporter's?" Ginny asked. " For me? Why?" This was to much for Ron, he jumped out of his chair and left the room with Hermione on his tail.  
  
  
" I should go alert your parents that you are awake." the nurse said and she too left the room. Now it was just her and Harry.  
  
  
" Ginny?" he asked quietly.  
  
  
" Yes?" she said. She didn't feel like talking to Harry just now.  
  
  
" Why did you tell me you would be right behind me?" He asked.  
  
  
" I didn't want all of the people in Diagon Alley to die, so i warned them," then it dawned on her that this was probably the reason reporters were there.  
  
  
" Why didn't you just tell me that you were going to warn them?" Gee, I wonder? She had thought this was completely obvious.  
  
  
" Because if I told you that, you wouldn't have left, and it was more important for you to get out then me, and....." she paused remembering Malfoy and the look in his eyes.  
  
  
" And what?" he asked not being able to control the tone of concern in his voice. She had been wondering if Draco was hurt too, but was snapped back to life when the door flew open. The reporter was back, except this time she wasn't alone. There were about twenty peole in all, crowded in her room. There were camera lights flashing all around her.   
  
  
"This is just how it started." she thought. She went into shock, and started to violently shake. Harry saw what was happening. He ran over to Ginny and caught her just in time. He picked her up in his arms and ran for the nurses station. She saw the nurses screaming at the reporters, but she couldn't hear them. Everything was happening in slow motion. She couldn't hold her head up anymore and it lolled to the side. She saw Ron look over at her still furious until he saw her. The last thing she could remember was Ron running to her looking scared. 


	6. Not Quite Alone in the Dark

A/N Hey everyone, thanks to my 4 reviewers! Lol, sadly enough I was estatic! Well I have about twice the amount of what I have posted written, so as soon as I edit, (or put it off so long that I post it without it, which is what I usually do, lol.) I will post it. I don't have any real idea what is going to happen in this story, but it should be fun, I guess.  
////////////////////////////////////////LATER THAT NIGHT////////////////////////////////////////  
" Maam? Im sorry to disturb you, but you all can't stay the night. If there wasn't ten of you, I could arrange it but ten is just too many. Im sorry."   
  
  
TEN? Ginny thought. She slowly opened her eyes just a little bit. There were infact ten people in her room. All her brothers had come to see her: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. Her parents were there now, and so were Hermione and Harry.  
  
  
" We understand," said her father. " We will only be a few more minutes." The nurse left the room.  
  
  
" Who is going to stay Arthur? I can't, you know why, and you can't. Percy can't, and..and" her mother burst out into tears. " What kind of a mother am I? I can't even stay with my own daughter when she's hurt." Her father put his arms around Molly.  
  
  
" I'm sure Ginny will understand." said her father.  
  
  
" Um..dad, what about us?" asked Ron. Nooooooooo!, Ginny said mentally, trying to send telepathic messages to her father.  
  
  
" That sounds like our only option." Arthur said reluctantly. Im so glad that I am a witch and that I can do magic. she thought sarcastically.  
  
  
Qietly everyone left the room. Everyone except for Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Arthur. Arthur leaned in close to Ron, and whispered something qietly, so that only she and Ron could hear.  
  
" If anything happens to her while you are in charge, I swear on Merlins Beard that I will make that nightmare of yours, with the giant bunny chasing you, a reality." Ron gulped noticeably. Ginny laughed inwardly, she could pay him back now! Her father told Hermione and Harry that he was trusting them with his one and only daughters safety and to not take this responsibility lightly, and then he left. After a long akward pause Ron broke the silence.  
  
  
" I think that we should go get snacks, don't you Harry? Harry?" Ron nudged him in the side.  
  
  
" What? Oh ..er..yeah..right," he said, " but whom will stay with Ginny? We shouldn't leave her alone because she is ill." He sounded so much like a robot when he said the last part, that Ginny knew that this was an act.  
  
  
" You are right Harry, why don't you go get the snacks, and Hermione and I will stay here with Ginny, because she is ill and shouldn't be left alone." said Ron in the exact robot voice that Harry had just used. Ginny peeked a glance at Hermione and was amazed. The girl was a genious, but she was obviously clueless to the act that was going on around her.  
  
  
" That sounds like good idea." said Harry. " I will be back in a few minutes." Harry started to walk to the door, but stopped when Hermione spoke.  
  
  
" Two people dont need to stay with Ginny, why don't I go with Harry and help him carry the snacks?" Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances, and they both stuttered for a moment. Then to everyones complete surprise Ron blurted out-  
  
  
" Becasue I need to talk to you and it's personal." As Ron said this Harry ducked out of the room unnoticed by anyone except Ginny.   
  
  
" What did you need to talk about?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Ron walked over to stand next to Hermione, whom was standing much to close to Ginny's bed.  
  
" There's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." Ron said. Ginny noted how close together they were and the fact that as Ron spoke he started to move his face towards.  
  
  
" And what would that be?" asked Hermione softly as she moved in towards Ron.  
  
" I think I am in love with you." he said. And Im either going to laugh or puke, maybe both. thought Ginny. She really didn't want to sit here and watch this, she was feeling bad enough as it was. Right before their lips met Ginny closed her eyes and coughed very loudly They must have jumped apart because Ginny didn't hear any kissing noises.  
  
  
" Maybe we should talk somewhere a little more private." suggested Hermione, and the next thing that Ginny heard was the door to her small hospital room closing. Ginny jumped out of her bed and almost let out a whoop of happiness, but decided against the matter.   
  
  
Quickly and quietly she changed out of the backless hospital gown and into her favorite nightgown that her parents had left. It was a vanilla color with a satin bodice and several layer of flowing silk for the lower skirt part. She ran a comb through her hair and left her small hospital room.  
  
  
As soon as Ginny had stepped foot outside of the hall, she almost ran back to her room. People were shouting and running, and there were people who looked as if they had been cursed waiting in chairs in a small room just opposite her room. She looked around for someone to ask about Draco, but she didn't see anyone that worked there. After Ginny had walked a ways down the hall she saw a small little station with 3 nurses standing there.  
  
  
" Excuse me. Excuse me." said Ginny trying to get one of the nurses attention.  
  
  
" Yeah what is it?" asked a tall woman with broad shoulders. Ginny cowered at the womans unnatural hight, but answered her nevertheless.  
  
  
" I was wondering if a Draco Malfoy was here also." The lady looked at Ginny for a moment. A look that was oddly calculating, and replied.  
  
  
" No, he checked out just a while ago." Ginny scowled. At least that means he's okay.....not that I care. she reminded herself.   
  
  
" Thelma! Thelma!" shouted a young woman coming out of Ginny's room down the hall. She was hysterical. Ginny cowered backward trying not to be noticed. This couldn't be good, and she didn't want to be there for whatever it was.  
  
  
" What is it Gladys?" the strangely tall woman asked.  
  
  
" It's that girl all them reporters was her to see. She's not in her room, but this was laying on the floor!" The girl held up Ginny's flimsy hospital smock. Now Ginny knew that she didn't want to be there.  
  
  
" What did she look like?" asked the woman named Thelma. The girl named Gladys looked thoughfully for a moment into space. Just before she was about to speak she noticed Ginny still silently backing up. Her eyes went wide with what could have only been suprise.  
  
" Like her!" she said pointing at Ginny. Ginny didn't want to run, but found her legs carrying her away from the nurses station. She ran up a few steps and found herself in a hallway. Whcih way? Right or left.........uh....right! Before she had taken even five steps in that direction, two middle-aged wizards dressed in navy blue robes rounded the corner. She turned to run left, but saw that there were gaurds coming from that direction too. There was only one way out. A door....a door that was right in front of her. Acting purely on instinct she flung herslef through the door not knowing what she would find on the other side. What she did find was only a simple stairwell, a table with a coffee pot, and two chairs. She took a chair and put it under the doorknob. At least having Fred and George as brothers has its use's every once in a while. she thought, smiling. She knew that it wouldn't take them long to get into the stairwell, so she did not hesitate long before running quickly up two flights of stairs.   
She opened the door that led to the sixth floor. There weren't any gaurds there. There wasn't anyone there. The entire floor was empty. Ginny didn't know if or what this floor was used for during the day, but she knew that she wouldn't want to be here. It was dark and musty, with the only light coming from the few windows. She noticed a nurses station simillar to the one on her floor, only this one was different. She didn't know how. It was the same size and everything, but there was something so different about it, she was suprised to find it in the same building as the other one. Although Ginny couldn't place it, she knew she had been here before, and something bad had happened, right there, at that nurses station.  
  
  
Chills crept up her spine, and the hairs on her neck prickled. She hated being scared. It was just an empty floor, nothing dangerous about it, but she still had to force herself to walk to the nurses station. When she was halfway there she couldn't take the horrible silence.  
  
  
" Im a witch." she told herself aloud. " And this is just a room, an ordinary room. Nothing to be afraid of, nothing is going to jump out of the dark and-" a large hand clamped over her mouth, while another snaked around her waist 


	7. The Soul Collector's!

She put up a hell of a fight but couldn't prevent them from pulling her into a closet. She didn't stop struggling, until the person spoke.  
  
  
" Chill weasel, it's me Draco. Draco Malfoy" She didn't relax but she did stop trying to squirm out of his grasp.  
  
  
" If I take my hand off your mouth are you going to behave?" he asked teasingly. Ginny rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. He removed his hand from her mouth, and her waist, so now that she was free of his grasp, she turned around and slapped the side of his arm. Hard.  
  
" What the hell was that for?" he asked, not really mad, unlike Ginny.  
  
  
" You couldn't just tap me on the shoulder like a normal person could you? Noooo!" she answered for him. " That would just be to civil for Draco Malfoy." He didn't say anything, he just stood there shoulders shaking with silent laughter. " What, pray, tell is so funny?" she asked. He managed to stop laughing and just stood there smiling at her. It was a great smile. It made him look almost human. Almost that is.  
  
  
  
" You just single handedly proved the theory about red heads." he said trying to be charming and debouneir. She paused a moment, and then hit him again, in the same place. His smile only widened. " And what was that one for?" he asked sitting on top of a large box.  
  
  
" Stop smiling." she said grumpily. " It's not funny."  
  
" Yes it is," he stated simply. They just stayed there in the small closet, with Draco sitting on a box. and Ginny standing about a foot away from him, looking at each other. Actually he was doing most of the looking. Ginny would look at him for a moment and then shift her gaze to something else, anything else. Then she would look at him again. They repeated this pattern several times before Ginny couldn't stand his intense stare anymore.  
  
" What happend? The last thing I remember was being in Diagon Alley with you, and your father. Then I woke up here? Why am I here? Why didn't your father take me or something? Why did he just leave me there for the mediwizards to get" she asked. Not asking why she was alive because she knew why she was. His forhead knotted in concentration. He seemed to be considering if he should tell her or not. Silence once again consumed them, and it seemed like they stood there for an eternity before he opened his mouth to speak. Ginny waited with baited breath. Everything was going in slow motion. In just a second she'd be getting the answer to all her questions. Thoughts buzzed through Ginny's head as to what it could be. All between the moment he opened his mouth and the moment he emitted sound.  
  
  
" If you have to ask, you'll never know." he said in a distant voice.   
  
" OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN! Why are you being all mystical? Couldn't you wait until after you told me why im still alive to go crazy?" she practically yelled. His face emotionless, he shook his head.  
  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh! she screamed to herself. Why is it that Malfoy can piss me off more then anyone else, and all he has to do to do it is shake his head! You are an emotional nutcase, Ginny Weasley. Did you know that? A nutcase, yup that's what you are. Ginny was so absorbed in her own rambling that she didn't notice Malfoy stand up, but she did notice him move between her and the door.  
  
" Hey what are you doing?" she asked. He spun around and pulled her close to him.  
  
  
" Shhh." he said placing a long finger against her lips. " They're here."  
  
"Who is?" she asked quitely. Malfoy bent his face so close to hers that their noses were almost touching.  
  
  
" I thought they were just a myth." she said trying and failing miserabley to remain calm.  
  
" They're real." he whispered. Ginny shivered and Malfoy absentmindedly pulled her closer. Ginny remembered Fred and George teasing her when she was little, and telling her stories about soul collectors, manlike beings with hooded, black, billowing robes, who lurked in the shadows, and stole vulnerable people's souls. When she had come to St. Mungo's for a mental health evaluation after first year George had warned her to beware the soul collectors. He said they had a floor to there own at St. Mungos. That's were they kept them.  
  
  
" It's true." she whispered. " I can't believe it's true."  
  
" Believe it, because they are coming closer." he said as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug posistion. " Close your eyes."  
  
  
" Why?"   
  
" Just do it. Trust me." Yeah right! thought Ginny. She looked up at him and then closed her eyes, anyway. It wasn't like it could hurt, if she stayed it was certain death! " This might feel a little strange, but don't worry im not going to hurt you." he said softly. It was remarkable how cruel and menacing he could sound while insulting people, while being able to be gentle and soothing.   
  
  
" What are you going to do?" she asked nervously.  
  
" Shhh." he said. Ginny felt her feet leave the floor. She felt like she was flying. There was a soft breezed on her face, and what felt like warm fluffy cotton balls kept touching her all over. It was the most comforting and soothing feeling she had ever felt. Like she had been lifted into the heavens, and left all of her problems behind. She never wanted this moment to end, but then it did. She came crashing back to earth with a painful jolt, and landed even more painfully on top of somthing hard. When she opened her eyes she saw with horror, that she had landed on the nurses station ten feet away from the closet in which she should be right now. Draco was just a few inches away, on the same huge desk as Ginny.  
  
  
" What the hell-" she started but Draco cut her off.  
  
" You orbed white!" he said sounding astonished.  
  
  
" Yeah okay, what the hell does that mean, and why aren't we still in the closet? How did we get all the way over here? That's my qu......estion." She turned her head, and there they were. Five of them. In dark black robes, just like Fred and George said, but they didn't know the other frightening details. They each carried long sticks with what looked like crystal balls on the top. They also each had a long beard that fell all the way to the floor, but that part didn't register in Ginny's mind as long as the long sticks. She could see swirling white mist in the crystal balls, and then what looked like a face pressed up against the glass. Ginny forgot to breathe. So apparently did Malfoy. Neither of them, it seemed, could move because they both stood like statues. The shortest one of the soul collectors slowly walked forward to Draco. He had a grey beard with clumps of white in it. When he finally reached Draco he spoke.  
  
" Stand before me young man." he said, and for some reason unbeknownst to Ginny, Draco did as he was told. The old manlike creature raised his stick, and put the crystal ball over Draco's heart. Ginny expected to see Draco's soul sucked out any minute now......but it wasn't. The soul collector lowered the stick and spoke again.  
  
  
" His soul is protected by the most powerful dark magic." he said, as if that was nothing unusual. The creature then moved to Ginny. Oh shit! Ginny thought. My soul isn't protected. That means ferret boy is going to live because he's evil and I am going to die because im not. Isn't life grand. When the soul collector reached Ginny he looked at her and said, " Stand before me fair Maiden.", but more importantly she did stand. She didn't know why she did, it was as if his words commanded her. The creature lifted up his stick, and placed the crystal over her heart, just as he had done with Malfoy. The white mist inside the crystal ball suddenly changed to a dark red, but it continued to swirl. It was obvious that this wasn't a normal reaction because all of the other soul collectors began whispering to each other. Then, the crystal ball exploded in a puff of white light. The whispering stopped and one of the other Collectors stepped forward.  
  
" This has never happened before, my lordship, what does it mean?" he asked, he had a brouge sound to his voice that Ginny usually found captivating, but it didn't seem to suite him..  
  
  
" It has never happened before," said the first collector, " because the light and dark side have never worked to protect the same soul." He turned to Ginny, " And what that means is, standing before us is a very extraordinary young lady." Ginny turned to look at Draco, and saw that he was staring at her, eyes cold and emotionless. He smirked at her, an evil looking smirk, that made Ginny think of Lucious.  
  
" Extraordinary huh? We'll see about that." Draco said spitefully, then he dissapeared. This was alot to think about. Okay, I think I've had enough adventures for, I dunno, A LIFETIME. Going away now. Without even looking back at the soul collectors, Ginny left. She went back down the two flights of stairs, and back into the main hallway, which was, to her annoyance, filled with reporters, and photographers. Luckily they were all too busy listening to one of the hospital officials, to notice her slip quietly into her room. 


	8. I am almost immortal!

Disclaimer--- This is J.K.'s thing, im just using it.   
  
A/N Lol, I know that this a little late for a disclaimer, but oh well. About the story, alot of you said that I should continue it and I will, it just might be long or sound kind of forced, I don't know. I might start some other kind of fic, because although I still write this one, it's at a low point for me.  
  
Here is the chapter.  
  
OH WAIT! I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and thouse of you who reviewed more then once, especially, although I loved them all! And I was going to say that you guys should check out Elizabeth Chandler. She a writer ( a professional one, not here on fanfic,), and she has a series called " Dark Secrets" that is really good. Its got romance and super natural and suspence and its creepy. All around awesome books!  
  
Here's the chapter for real this time!  
" Where did you go Ginny?" Ron's voiced asked calmly, but Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin anyways. He was sitting by himself on her bed. " Are you okay Gin?" he asked visibly concerned, and rushing over to her. " I didn't mean to scare you. Are you hurt?"  
" I...uhh..I'm fine....I think." she said still reeling with all the craziness of the last hour.   
" Where were you? We were worried." he said somberly. Ginny felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomache. He deserved to know what was happening to her, he was her brother. She checked the room to make sure that they were truly alone.  
  
" Ron, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked curiously. Ron eyed her with suspicion.  
" I promise that I won't say anything unless it's dangerous for you, and I will warn you before I tell anyone." he said. Ginny wieghed her options, and decided to tell him everything.  
" Okay, but don't go blabing to Harry and Hermione or anything." She took a deep breath, and told him everything. She told him she was a lifter, and then explained to him what it was, because he never paid attention in class.  
" No way Gin!" he said astonished. " Thats so cool! My baby sister is-"   
" -in deep trouble." she finished for him.  
She told him how she saved Harry when the deatheaters were in their house, and about the healer that was killed and how Malfoy now knew that she was something out of the ordinary, and since he was a soon-to-be death eater, it could be really bad for Ginny. Before he could comment on that however she continued her story, and told him about .throwing Malfoy in the fountain at Diagon alley. She had to pause a few moments here however because Ron couldn't seem to control his laughter. When she talked about what she had heard in the cave, and staying to warn the people, his eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
" That's why the reporters were here then! Uh...Ginny?" he paused.  
" Yeah?"  
  
" How on earth did you get out of there alive?" he asked looking up at her, but she didn't want to talk it about it, so she shrugged. Then she told him about going to look for Malfoy to ask him that same question, sort of. When she told him about the soul collectors, he shivered noticabley. After she had told him what the soul collector had said, they both sat there in silence while Ron soaked everything in.  
" Wow, and here I though me, Harry and Hermione had alot of stress. Maybe if you tell them they can help us figure something out, like someway so that your never alone at Hogwarts. I mean beatween the three of us, and our friends I think we can manage." he said. Ginny's forehead creased with concentration. She was seriously considering his offer, as horribly overbearing as it was, she was scared. Malfoy was as good as a deatheater now, so there was no telling what he would do, and the last thing he said "Extraordinary huh? We'll see about that." sounded an awful lot like a challenge of some sort. As frightend as Ginny was though, she still didn't want anyone hanging over her like a hawk.  
" No Ron, I think I will just wait and see what happens. I mean, this year might be as uneventful as the others for me, so I don't think that we should worry about it too much in the mean time." Ron's entire body stiffened, and he began to fidget.  
" Uh...Ginny...I wouldn't exactly call your first year uneventful." Upon saying this Ron seemed to note the pained expression come across Ginny's face. " I know you don't like to talk about it Ginny, but think what could have happened if we hadn't found the chamber, and if Harry hadn't destroyed that diary. You'd be dead now, Gin, and its all the Malfoy's fault." he said. He's got a point there, Ginny. Think about it, they could protect you, and you'd be in there little group! said a small annoying voice in the back of her head.   
  
" Never listen to the voices." she said smiling under her breath.  
  
" What'd you say Ginny?" Ron asked. Ginny turned to look at him, her smile only faltering slightly.  
  
" I said....erm...I said that I need to sleep on it. I will let you know tomorrow, and sorry, but I'd really like to be alone. Atleast until I'm asleep anyways. Goodnight Ron." she said opening the door for him. He looked at her somewhat reluctantly.  
  
" Okay Ginny I'll be in the waiting area with Harry and Hermione. If you need me, just yell. It's right across the hall, I'll hear you." he said giving his baby sister a kiss on the cheek. Ginny shut the door behind him, and practicly lept into her bed. She was so tired. Her headache was back by now, and she didn't feel like she could talk anymore even if she wanted to. She was beginning to notice how easy it was for her to fall asleep lately, compared to before, when she would lye awake for hours every night.   
  
The next day the doctor came in to see her. He was an elderly man, that reminded her of Professor Dumbledore, because he had a very long white beard and he wore a white pointy wizards hat. He walked over towards her and pulled up a chair next to her bed, where she was lying." How are you feeling, Miss Weasly?" he asked very curiously. A tad bit to curious.  
  
" Um..fine..why?" she asked. The doctor frowned.  
  
" Well, something very strange has happend. If my witnesses are right, then you were most likely hit with the Aveda Kedavra curse, and yet you don't even have a scratch. Can you explain that?" Yeah, Ginny thought, the only way you can kill a lifter is by making them want to die first. She couldn't very well tell him that, though.  
  
" Nope, maybe your witnesses were mistaken. Hey doc, do you think I could go home now, because like you said I don't even have a scratch." she asked changing the subject.  
  
" You may go home, when your mother get's here. She has been informed of your condition, and is on her way, but in the meantime I have a few more questions. How did you know to warn the people in Diagon Alley?"  
  
" I-I." Ginny paused and took a deep breath. " I overheard someone talking about it, so I tried to get everyone out. I knew no one would believe me if I told them vol-, I mean you-know-who, and his deatheaters were about to attack, so I told them a dementor was loose and close by. I think that worked though." she said. The doctor smiled at her.  
  
" It worked as well as it possibly could have. I will not lie to you, there were some unfortunate people, but overall nearly everyone got out. And" he added quietly, " I believe that some people are beginning to believe that Voldemort is back." Ginny, whose eyes were staring at the floor to hide the tears forming there for the people who died, looked up at him, shock etched all over her face. He called him Voldemort, and he wasn't afraid. she thought. Noticing her expression, the old man let out a great rumbling laugh, she didn't think anyone at his age could have been capable of. " Albus Dumbledore, and I are close confidents. I know that the Dark Lord had risen again, and I am no longer afraid to speak his name." he explained. Ginny smiled at the doctor. If he was a friend of Dumbledore's he couldn't be too bad.  
  
" One last question, and I will let you rest." Ginny nodded. " Who was with you?"  
  
  
  
" What do you mean?" she asked, trying to act puzzled.  
  
" People that were there said that they saw you with a tall, blonde young man."  
  
" I have no idea what your talking about." she said casting her eyes upon the floor.  
  
" Come now Miss Weasly, surely you don't expect me to believe that. This could be the person that attacked you. Why would you want to protect someone that might have attacked you, or that might know who did?" he asked exasperatedly. Ginny didn't know why she didn't want to tell. She just didn't. Thankfully, Molly Weasley chose that very moment to come bustling into the room, smothering Ginny with hugs and kisses.  
  
" Oh Ginny, I'm so glad your alright, so is everyone else. We were so worried that you......well no need to worry about that now. Come along we are leaving, your father's coming home from work early so we can all have dinner together. Ginny groaned, she wasn't looking forward to having the spotlight on her. After the doctor gave Ginny a few small vial's of medicine, she and her mother both went to the fireplace, and traveled home using floo powder. Her mother made Ginny go first, of course. Whcih made Ginny feel a little foolish. When she saw the farmiliar living room come before her eyes, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She was really glad to be home.  
  
Luckilly there wasn't anyone in the Living Room, or the entire house for that matter, to hear her invoulentary sobbing . Knowing that her mother would be home any minute Ginny rushed up the stairs, and into the bathroom. All she wanted to do was take a long hot bath, and an even longer nap. Her mother would come by every so often while she was in the bath, to make sure she was okay, but thankfully she did not bother Ginny while she slept.   
She had a feeling, however, that there was a very short amount of time that she was really alone in her room. She had a lurking suspicion that Harry, Ron, and Hermione took turns watching over her in Harry's invisiblity cloak, but all things considered she still had a good sleep. When she woke, it was very dark, and the air around her was cold again. She got up to see if anyone was still awake, but when she looked in the doorway she knew that someone was awake. Harry was.  
  
" Hi Harry." she said smiling. He smiled back.  
  
" Come on Virginia, we're going to be late." Harry said walking over to take her hand. He practically dragged her down the stairs. 


	9. The Vampires Kiss

A/N I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know it was kind of jumbled. I don't know how that happend, but I hope this one is better! Please Review! I get stuppidly happy when I get reviews and it help me get my schoolwork done so I can write more. (im homeschooled)  
Without further ado, the chapter  
CHAPTER NINE--- THE VAMPIRES KISS  
" Harry, slow down. Where is everyone else, and since when do you call me by my full name?" she asked. Harry didn't slow down nor did he look as if he were going to. With Harry dragging her by the arm, Ginny stubbed her toe, and just as she was about to yelp she realized it didn't hurt. How preculiar, she thought confused.  
  
  
" Everyone's waiting for you, hurry." he said as he pulled her out of the house. The moment she stepped out onto the porch she heard laughter and shouts of excitement. Looking around Ginny saw that dozens of kids were running into the woods. That's strange, she thought.   
  
" Harry where did all of these kids come from, they don't live around her, and- what is that?" she asked pointing to what looked like a fleck of light that was coming towards them.  
  
" That would be a Faerie, Virginia." said Harry nonchalantly. When the ball of golden light got close enough, Ginny saw that it looked like a minature women with wings, and sparkles, surrounded by golden light. The Faerie floated along on her side, watching Ginny with curiousity. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Ginny was so mesmirized by the Faerie's beauty that she didn't notice that they were already very deep in the forest, and the other children that she had seen earlier could no longer be seen or heard. Harry stopped abruptly and turned to face her. Ginny gasped. She hadn't noticed before but his eyes were different. They weren't their usual emerald green, they were silvery pools that chilled her to the bone. I've seen them before, she thought, though she couldn't recall where.  
  
  
" Harry, why are your eyes like that?" Harry smiled- no- smirked. Harry smirked at her, something he had never done before.   
  
  
  
He raised his hand, gave a small wave, and said "Good Luck, Virginia."  
  
Ginny's eye's snapped open. Her head felt like it was about to explode, waves of gut wrenching nausea came over her, and she was pale and shakey. It had been a dream, well parts of it had been. She was exactly where she had been in her dream, deep in the forest, but Harry wasn't there. The nausea receeded slightly, and was replaced by drowsiness. Ginny struggled to think straight. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep, but she knew that she need to get home, before someone woke up and realized she was missing. Clumsily getting to her feet, Ginny headed back down the trail that would lead to the burrow.  
  
  
Crunch...Crunch.  
  
Ginny stoped moving. She could have sworn that she had just heard something that sounded like footsteps. Ginny started moving again.  
  
  
Cruinch...Crunch.  
  
  
She stopped again, and so did the crunching. She scowled. You are turning into such a wimp, it's probablly you who is making the noise. You are walking you know. You probablly stepped on a stick or some dry leaves. she said to herself. Without thinking Ginny looked down at the ground and felt a spasm of fear course through her. The only thing she had been walking on was the soft green grass of the trail, which meant that someone or something was in the woods. Terrified Ginny started running down the trail, and she could hear the thuds of something chasing her. Frantic, Ginny wasn't watching where she was going, and tripped over a tree root. She stumbled and hit the ground hard.   
  
Ginny rolled over just in time, to see a huge man with a black billowing cloak leaping through the air towards her. Ginny tried to scream, but it froze in her throat. The large man landed on her and smiled and evil smile, exposing two longer, and sharper then normal kanine teeth. It was a Vampire  
  
  
"Hello child. Why are you shaking? Are you afraid. Do you fear for your life?" he asked, sitting atop her, pinning her hands to the ground, as if were the most casual thing in the world to do. Trying desperately to get her hands free, Ginny nodded. The Vampire smiled again. " Do you treasure your life, child? Do you love the life you live?"   
  
Ginny hesitated a moment thinking about Tom Riddle, Voldemort, her brothers picking on her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving her out all the time, and all of the other things she hated about the life she lived, but in the end she knew that she overall loved her life. " Y-y-yes" she whispered quietely, still shaking and unable to free her hands.  
  
  
" Good," he said, his smile, if possible, getting even bigger. " Because I don't enjoy taking someone's life if they do not treasure it themselves." Ginny stopped shaking, whether it was out of shock, fear, or if it was because she knew she couldn't die, she wasn't sure, but an oddly peaceful feeling came over her. I wonder if I can get turned into a vampire? she thought as calmly as if she were thinking about the weather. The Vampire tilted her head to have better access to the place were her pulse was throbbing. Even as the Vampire's head dissapeared from veiw, Ginny felt nothing but absoloute peace. Somewhere in the confines of her own mind, she felt two sharp pricks on her neck, and a small amount of warm fluid spill out onto her neck.  
  
The vampires face came back into her vision, blood dripping from his mouth, but instead of the evil grin that he seemed to always be wearing , there was a look a absoloute terror on his face. The peaceful feeling left, and Ginny felt the full extent of the drowsiness and the Vampires bite. It hurt, alot, but not like she had imagined it would have during her childhood. The vampire fell to the ground writhing and thrashing. Gasping for air he paused to look deep into her eyes, for a moment and said, " Succeed Gwennefar, do not let anyone stop you. Stay true to the power that could be yours, do not listen to other's moral standards. Apreciate the sacrifice that I unknowingly made, but rest assured I would have done it willingly if I had known." Then with his arms and legs flailing he burst into flame. All that was left was a pile of dust. Ginny sat there stunned starting to feel numb inside. This was the weirdest week of her entire life, and she had a feeling that when she went to school, it wouldn't stop.   
  
  
Resisting the urge to lye down and sleep, Ginny got up and trudged her way back to the burrow, however before she had gone more then ten feet, someone steped out in front of her.  
  
" Malfoy?" she asked quietly. " What are you doing here?"   
  
  
" Why, I am the reason you are here, Weaselette. Now tell me, how did you kill the vampire?"  
  
" I don't know." she said walking past him. She didn't care about anything other then getting home and collapsing in bed, and that was all that she intended to do. Malfoy had other plans. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, so they were eye to eye. Ginny gasped. " Your eyes!" she said. "Why did Harry have your eyes?" Malfoy wasn't to be distracted.  
  
  
" How did you kill that Vampire? They can't be killed by magic! How did you do it?"  
  
" I don't know!" she shouted, completly exsasperated.   
  
  
" I think you do. It's some kind of trick, I know that you aren't anything special. Your just a Weasley. Your family can't even aford proper clothes."  
  
" Maybe not but atleast we don't buy our clothes with blood money" she said breaking out of his grasp and heading in he direction of home. Malfoy was about to throw another insult at Ginny when they both heard.  
  
  
" Ginny! Where are you?" Ginny recognized the voice as Harry's. She turned to look at Malfoy who had an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
" I will find out how you killed him." he said blankly. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
  
" Good, and when you find out you can tell me." Malfoy grinned, and then as if realizing what he was doing he turned it into a smirk.  
  
" See you at Hogwarts, Virginia." He dissapeared. Ginny sighed. This was not going to be easy to explain.  
  
  
" Harry!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
" Ginny! Where are you?"  
  
  
" In the woods." she shouted.  
  
" Um....I meant where in the woods, Ginny." Ginny's face flushed but she smiled anyways. The old Ginny would have went scarlet and not said anything for the rest of the night. The new Ginny had to supress a giggle.  
  
" I don't know, just follow the sound of my voice."  
  
" Okay, keep talking." Ginny smiled and started listing every crazy thing that had happened to her since Harry had been there. Almost everything, they were some things she didn't want Harry to know. She heard Harry laugh. He was very close, but he sounded like he was above her. She looked up and saw Harry flying down to her on his firebolt. One look at her and his smiling face dissapeared, replace by unmistakenable worry and concern.  
  
  
"What happened Ginny?" Ginny placed her hand over the bite, but it was too late. The damage was done. 


	10. They Don't Remember!

A/n Okay this is all that I have written, so the chapters will be coming out alot slower from now on. I had alot written ahead of time but this is all. I have testing coming up soon, too. So I have to make sure I get all my shcoolwork done, so that I can go on to 10th grade lol.  
  
Brown-Sugar- Hey, I just wanted to tell you thanks alot. I saw that you put me and this story in your favorite's. Although it's corny it really means alot. I wasn't sure if anyone was going to like it. And also that about their being a twist and plot everywhere, yeah I know sorry. Lol when I was writing I kept thinking of more and more things that I really wanted to add, but when they FINALLY get to school, I'm not sure if it will be exciting. It depends on my muse's cooperation.  
  
  
hapter 10. They Don't Remember.  
"Uh.....nothing." she lied. Harry frowned, as he landed on the ground beside her. He moved her hand aside and his eyes widened.  
  
" Ginny those look like bite marks, your weren't bit by something were you."  
  
  
" Ummm." What exactly could she say to that? " Listen Harry, I don't really wanna talk about it. Will you please just take me home?" she asked starting to feel woozy, from the loss of blood combined with the drowsiness she had felt since she woke up in the middle of the woods. Harry stared at her a moment, still wanting to know what happened, but obviously seeing that she was exhausted, he gave in.  
  
" Sure thing Gin, climb aboard." he said smiling. Ginny climbed onto his broom so that she was sitting in front of him holding onto the handle, and he was holding on to the handle too (with one hand, the other was holding onto her waist.) and he soared straight up, and into the night.   
  
  
After Harry leveled out the broom, Ginny closed her eyes, feeling the increasing wind on her face, as she whispered " Faster......Faster." and Harry obeyed her comand, miracuously. Flying was the most incredible feeling in the world to Ginny. And as Ginny soared through the sky with Harry, she left all her troubles on the forest floor, mixed with her blood and the ashes of the vampire.  
  
Ginny woke the next morning still feeling incredibly sick, but pushing that thought aside, trying to remember why. I came home, she thought, took a shower. Then I went to sleep, and when I woke up, Harry was here, and then...... At first Ginny didn't remember, everything was hazy, as if it had been a dream, and her minds eye had a crack in it or something. Slowly the image became clearer, and then Ginny remembered. Malfoy, and the vampire and Harry, oh no, Harry! He's probobly going to tell mum and dad. Ginny groaned and was about to get out of bed to go find Harry, when someone knocked oh her door.  
  
  
" Come in." she mumbled faintly aware of laughter rising to her window from outside. The door opened, and Harry shyly popped his head inside.  
  
" Hey Ginny, Ron told me to come wake you up, were're playing quidditch, and he wants to know if you'll be on his team?"  
  
  
" Ooh, no thanks." she grumbled clutching her head as if it were weary of falling off.   
  
" Okay, see ya later." he said, and Ginny couldn't help but notice a trace of dissapointment  
  
  
" Wait, Harry, can we talk for a minute?" She wasn't sure how she was going to say this. She looked up at Harry who was looking quite nervous.  
  
" Yeah sure, what about?"  
  
  
" Um, about what happened last night." she paused. " I would really apreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone what happened" Harry looked utterly bewildered.  
  
" What are you talking about, Ginny?" he asked.  
  
  
" You know, finding me in the woods with the bite marks and then flying me home on your broom. Don't you remember?" she asked increduiously. I can't believe he doesn't remember. she thought feeling very inadequate. She thought of how his arm had felt around her waist, the way her back molded into his firm chest, and his warm breath on her neck.   
  
" Ginny? Earth to Ginny." Harry said. Ginny blushed slightly with the embarasment of her thoughts.   
  
  
" Did you say something?"  
  
" Yeah, I asked you if you are okay, because I stayed in Ron's room the whole night."  
  
  
  
After Harry had left Ginny got a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. I must have dreamt it all.......but it was so real. She turned on the showerhead and then started to brush her teeth when she looked into the mirror. She gasped, whiched prooved to be a very stupid thing to do, since she still had toothpaste in her mouth. After managing not to choke to death, she looked back into the mirror. There on her neck, were two swollen bite marks. She turned off the shower and ran down the stairs screaming, " I'm going to turn into a vampire!"  
  
When she had reached the bottem floor her mother rushed back inside. She had most obviously been working in the garden, for her clothes and face were smudged with dirt.  
  
  
  
" Ginny, what in Merlin's name, are you on about?" she asked grumpily.  
  
" Mom, Last night I got bit by a vampire and now im going to turn into one. Mom!" she yelled, finally noticing the open shutters. " The sun, it's so bright." she winced, squinting her eyes. " It hurts mom, I think im going to need black drapes!" Her mother chuckled. She actually chuckled at her daughter, who was in tears now, because she thought she was going to have to get a coffin!  
  
  
" Your laughing!" she yelled at her mother. " I can't believe this! Does anyone care about me in this house? Harry doesn't remember bringing me home, and now my mother, MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD, is laughing at her only daughter! Whom could sprout fangs ANY MINUTE!" she yelled. Molly Weasley frowned.  
  
" Every one in this house cares about you, Ginny. Even Fred and George do." she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
  
" EWWW, no we don't." Fred and George shouted from outside.  
  
" You know that you do!" her mother retorted, then turning back to Ginny added, " And you are not turning into a vampire, Ginny."  
  
" How can you know for sure?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
  
" Because, you'd have to have been bitten, and you don't hav any bite marks." She turned and went back outside. Ginny's hand flew up to her neck and she didn't have to go make sure in a mirror. She could feel the sore, puffy reminder of the Vampires bite.   
  
" Throughout the day, Ginny asked other people if they saw something on her neck, but they all said the same thing as her mother- There was nothing there, but Ginny could see it and could feel it. 


	11. Pillow Fights, Mercy, and Flirting?

A/n I am obsessed with writing this. I just wrote this and am very happy with it, so of cours as irony would have it, it's probably the worst chapter, lol. Anyways I am sure you are all wondering if they are ever going to get to Hogwarts, and yes the next chapter they will get on the train but it might not be till the next chapter that they actually get to the castle.  
Although Ginny seriously questioned her sanity, she made it through the day, AND when nightfall came, she did not sprout fangs and go around biting people, to her immense relief. Hermione also noticing that Ginny was not a new member of the undead came in to congragulate her.  
  
  
" Ha Ha, Im so glad everyone is getting a good laugh out of this!" Ginny said in a pouty voice but the smile on her face gave her away. Although able to joke about it, her hand still frequently flew up to make sure the reminders of the bite were still there, and they always were.  
  
  
"So Ginny, we haven't really had much time to talk, seeing as how you've been unconcious for most of my visit," said Hermione, grinning. " I'd say we have a fair amount of catching up to do. You start, what have you been up to this summer?" Ginny thought for a moment.  
  
  
" Well lets see, the Diggorys were attacked by death eaters, then we were attacked by death eaters, and then Diagon Alley was attacked by death eaters. Of course a few other things happend too, I overheard Voldemort planning to kill all of us, and Malfoy tried to save my life, then he tried to kill me, and now im telling you all of this." Ginny had to stop here because she was thoroughly out of breath. Ginny would have thought that Hermione would have been suprised by this outburst, but she hardly seemed fazed. " What about you? What's been going on with you this summer?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
" Well, let me think. My best friends were attacked by death eaters, and then you went into the hospital, and I talked to Ron, and- Ginny why are you laughing?" Ginny who was now rolling on the floor in fits of hysterics couldn't keep the truth from her dear friend. She told her of wittnessing Hermione and Rons fluffy moment.  
  
  
" You saw!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny calmed down enough to speak.  
  
  
" Not saw, I almost saw, but I heard plenty before that." she said now bursting back into furious giggle's. Hermione turned scarlet.  
  
  
" Well, honestly, I don't see any reason to sit here if all your going to do is make fun of me." she said haughtily, getting off Ginny bed and walking to the door. When she was a foot away from it, Ginny called out to her.  
  
  
" Wait Hermione, I have to tell you something." she said grinning. Had Hermione seen this before replying she probobly would have walked away, but she didn't.  
  
  
" What?"  
  
  
" I think that I'm in love with you." Ginny said in a deep swooning imitaion of Ron. Hermione instead of fleeing the room ran back to Ginny's bed, siezed a pillow, and began beating Ginny over the head with it. Ginny retaliating grabbed another pillow and fought back, with all of her might. They weren't being gentle either. Pillowfighting was a serious sport to both of them, and they both were determined to be declared the winner. Who said girls were fragile and gentle, obviously not anyone who had attened one of their pillowfights.  
  
  
After a good ten minutes of beating each other with the pillows, the pillows burst with a cloud of feathers and became useless. So they improvised and started playing Mercy. When Ron and Harry walked in, Ginny lie on her stomache with Hermione on her back, popping her toes screaming, " Say Mercy! Say Mercy!" Both boys at a loss for seeing Hermione acting so reckless, couldn't speak for a few moments, and before they could regain their voices, Ginny managed to flip herslef and Hermione off the bed and onto the floor, so that she landed on Hermiones legs. Seizing the moment, she grabbed both of Hermiones hands and began bending her fingers back.  
  
  
" I give up, I give up, stop please!" begged Hermione laughing.   
" Not until you say mercy!"  
" Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!" she yelled still laughing. " I think I broke a rib!" Ron finally seeming to come back to the present ran over to the two girls.  
  
  
" Ginny, get off Hermione this instant!" he demanded. Ginny smirked, something she had never done.  
  
  
" Why Ron, Jelous?"  
  
  
" Ginny!" Ron yelled his ears going pink. Ginny smiled up at Hermione whose face was as red as Rons ears.  
  
  
" Ron, calm down, she's all yours. Trust me, she likes you.........for some reason." Ginny added making Ron even more furious then he already was.  
  
  
" Out! Ginny, get out!" he yelled looking quite like someone from an insane asylum.  
  
  
" But it's my room!" she protested still grinning.  
  
  
" I don't care Get out!"   
  
  
" Ron, lets just go-" Hermione started but Ginny cut her off.  
  
  
" Okay Ron, I'll let you use my room, but," she said walking to the doorway where Harry was standing.   
  
  
" But, what?" he inquired, looking as if he knew he wouldn't like the answer.  
  
  
" Nothing much Ron, don't look so glum, me and Harry will just be in your room!" she said grabbing a stunned Harry by the front of the shirt and dragging him across the hall. Ron looked horrified, Harry looked stunned, Ginny looked like a seductive vixen, and Hermione just laughed, knowing that Ginny was only annoying Ron. She wouldn't do anything with him.  
  
  
Ron, however trusted nobody with his baby sister. " Touch her and die Potter!" he yelled as he heard his bedroom door slam shut.  
  
  
When Ginny and Harry got into Ron's room, Ginny sensed how nervous Harry was. "Relax Harry, I'm not going to do anything, I'm just looking for Rons chess set so we can play a game before he and Hermione get done talking. Ewww, I hope they aren't talking on my bed. Gross, I'm definately going to have freaky nightmares tonight, I hope they don't cause emotional scars."  
  
  
" Ginny, your rambling." he said smiling. She smiled back and then continued searching for the chess set.  
  
  
" Sorry, I do that when i'm nervous." she said nonchalantly. She sensed him step closer to her.  
  
  
" What's making you nervous?" he asked in a whisper, and she noticed that he was much closer then she had thought. She turned around and they were as close at you could get without touching.  
  
  
" You" she whispered. 


	12. Invisible Monkeys

A/N: Hey sorry it's been so long, and sorry if parts of the chapter suck.... I had my first spout with writers block! It was horrible. Please read and review!! And if you can think of a better title let me know. I hate this title.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Last time on Ways of Her World: " Ginny, your rambling." he said smiling. She smiled back and then continued searching for the chess set.  
  
" Sorry, I do that when i'm nervous." she said nonchalantly. She sensed him step closer to her.  
  
" What's making you nervous?" he asked in a whisper, and she noticed that he was much closer then she had thought. She turned around and they were as close at you could get without touching.  
  
" You" she whispered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH MY GOD, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? she thought, horrified at her own words.  
  
" Ginny, I-" The door to her room opened and closed.   
  
" Ron's coming." she said quickly, and she stepped to the side, not breaking eye contact. They both stood there, looking deep into each other's eyes, when Ron burst through the door yealling " AH-HA, I caught.....you" he faded off confused as to what was going on. " What are you doing, Ginny? Why are you looking at Harry like that.?" Ginny finally breaking the conection turned to look at Ron, and smiled.  
  
  
" I was just leaving." She walked quickly out of Ron's room and went up to Fred and Georges room.  
  
  
" Knock Knock." she said rapping on the door.  
  
" Ginny? Is that you." came Fred's voice from behind the door.  
  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
  
" Are you alone?" asked George.  
  
  
" Yeah." she said again, wondering what was so confidential. She heard what sounded like a buch of locks being undone, and then the door opened.  
  
" Come on in, Ginny." said George. " Wait till you see what we've made!" He was so excited that Ginny hesitated. If I go in there, she thought. I might not come back out with all of my body parts. But in the end her curiousity surpassed her fear of disfigurement. When the twins closed the door Ginny saw that almost a dozen locks had been added to the door.  
  
  
Fred, whom had begun relocking the door, saw Ginny staring at the locks, and said " Top secret Ginny, you can't tell anyone until we have conducted one human experiment."  
  
" Which," she reminded them, " better not be me. I don't know what you are doing, and frankly I don't want a hands on experience."  
  
" Don't worry Gin, we won't test anything on you.....yet. We were going to use our usual test subject, Percy, but he since he moved last month, we never see him."  
  
  
" Well, what is this new...er..product?" They smiled mischievously.  
  
" We aren't sure what to call it yet, but it's this dusty shimmering material, that you blow it on someone who is sleeping."  
  
" Won't someone notice if they wake up covered in dust?" she asked. They shook their heads no.  
  
" It's kind of like that story of the sandman. You blow the dust in their face and they don't every know."  
  
  
" But what does it...do?" she asked, slightly afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
  
" It causes the person who inhales it to have hallucinations for about 15 minutes." Ginny's eyes sparkled as an idea occured to her.  
  
  
  
" I have the perfect test subject." she said, her grin identical to her brothers.  
  
  
  
The next morning was the morning that they were going to get on the train for school, and Ginny couldn't have been more ready. " Maybe things will be calmer at school." she told her enchanted mirror.  
  
  
" Or," replied the mirror, " maybe things will get more hectic."   
  
" That's a lovely thought. You should be a motivation speaker." she said scolding her mirror. " How do I look?" she asked. She was wearing dark muggle blue jeans and an olive colored v neck shirt.  
  
" You look like a red-haired goddess...in jeans." Ginny laughed. " You should curl the ends of your hair, and wear that necklace that the man put on your desk." Ginny's eye's widened.  
  
" What man?" she asked feeling majorly creeped out that someone had been in her room and she hadn't know about it.  
  
"That old man with the long beard, I think he works at the school you go to. He came with a women who had a large purple hat." Ginny was about to ask more questions, but heard her mother shout that breakfast was ready and that they better hurry up or they'd be late.   
  
  
Ginny lugged her trunk to the stairs to carry it down, but Harry intercepted her.  
  
" I'll get that." he said picking it up. " I already took mine down." Ginny followed him, but before she got even halfway down the stairs she remembered the strage necklace in her room.  
  
" I will be right down." she told Harry then jogged back up to her room. She went over to her desk, and on it lay the mysterious necklace, just as her mirror had told her. It was a a white upside down rose with an a think white chain. She picked it up, and noticed 2 very interesting things about this necklace. One: it had two incriptions, on the underside of the stem it said- "A gift created by tragedy", and on the upperside it said, " For the two, Love will be their only downfall." Two: Whenever she touched she felt powerful and confident, but when she let go, she felt even more shy and powerless then before she had touched it. She walked over to her mirror, fastened it around her neck, and was walking through the doorway when-  
  
  
" Dumbledore." She turned to face her mirror.  
  
  
" What?"  
  
  
" Dumbledore, I believe the women in the purple hat called him dumbledore."  
  
  
" Are you sure, I mean why would he......?" Ginny was at a loss for words. Why would give me this? Maybe this is all a big misunderstanding? Well, I will just have to clear all of this up once i get to school. she thought. " See ya," she said to her mirror. " I have to get downstairs or mum will have my skin." Ginny bounded down the stairs, and arrived in the kitchen just as her mother took a deep breath in preperation for a shout. Ginny hurrily planted herself between Harry and Hermione, whom were the only people besides her mother in the kitchen.  
  
  
" There had better be three more red heads down here before I count to ten!" Her mother yelled, her face going red from the strain. Almost instantly Fred and George came running into the kitchen, and sitting right across from Ginny they winke and nodded to the door. Ron arrived when Molly was on 7, and he walked torward Hermione to sit beside her.  
  
  
" Good morning, ready to go- AHHHHHH." Ron screamed and started running in circles. " Get it off! Get it off! Please!" Hermione, Harry, and Molly jumped up and went over to help, even thought they weren't sure what they were helping him from. Ginny, Fred and George could barely breathe.  
  
  
" Ron, what is it?" Hermione pleaded. Ron relaxed some, and a look of relief came over his face.  
  
  
" It's okay it's gone now." he said looking at Hermione. His face tightened. " Stay still Harry. He's on you now, but don't worry...I'll get him." Ron picked up the silver tray their mother served tea on and held it like a bat, ready to swing at Harry's head.  
  
  
"Ron," Ginny rasped, " you don't know what you are doing. Put the tray down."  
  
  
" Oh no, and let him get away. I have to get him, can't you see how dangerous he is?" he said. He had an odd gleam in his eyes, and Ginny was sure that he had lost what little of his mind was left.  
  
  
  
  
" Ahhhhhhh! They're everywhere!" he screamed his eyes darting around the room.  
  
  
" What are they?" Hermione asked nearly in tears. She was trying as hard as she could to comfort him, but he remained terrified no matter what did.  
  
" Monkey's...they're everywhere. Little monkeys." Ginny had to remember how horrible it would be to br Ron to keep her from collaspsing to the floor like Fred and George.  
  
" Ron, don't worry, they aren't real." Ginny said.  
  
  
  
" Hey!" Fred shouted. Molly tore away from Ron, who was sitting on the floor hugging his knee's to his chest.  
  
  
" Fred, George, what have you done to your brother?" she asked so angerily, that both boys shrunk back from her.  
  
  
" What makes you think we did it?" Mrs. Weasly huffed, and the boys confessed. " But it was Ginny's idea." they said.  
  
  
" Don't try to put this one off on your little sister. She is much to innocent to be pulling pranks on her brother." This infuriated Ginny to no end.  
  
  
" Actually, it was my idea, and don't be so quick to judge me mother, I might suprise you." Ginny said forcing herself to stay calm. She had a feeling that during the year she was going to have to keep her temper in check alot, so that she could think rationally. She might as well learn now.  
  
  
" Ginny? Why would you....I think we should speak privately." she said as she saw everyone leaning forward. " Come with me to the living room." she said walking in front of Ginny.  
  
  
" Ginny, what has gotten into you? Is everything alright?" Molly asked gently.  
  
" No, but take it from me, you wouldn't understand."  
  
" Ginny, I know the kind of changes your going through, I went through them too."  
  
  
" First of all- EWW. Second of all, I highly highly doubt it." Ginny said.  
  
" Mum?" came Ron's still quavering voice. " Dad says it's time to go."  
  
" Alright tell him we'll be out in a moment." He nodded and then left. " Ginny, I don't care what changes are taking place in your life, you still don't have the right to play such a mean trick on Ron. You know that Ron is terrified of monkeys." Ginny grinned remembering the way that they had chased him out of the petting zoo when he was 6. Ever since then, he wouldn't go near them.  
  
  
" I didn't know that he would see monkeys." she said truthfully, and with that she left her mother and ventured out to where everyone was waiting for her in the cars. Luckilly Molly wasn't going to see them off that year, so Ginny didn't have to elaborate on the changes she was going through.  
  
The car ride to the platform was completly uneventfull. Ginny rode up front with her father while Harry, Ron, and Hermione rode together in the back....as usual. When they arrived they quickly and quietly they got their things, and went through the barrier to the platform. Ginny was the first to go through, and she hurried on the train hoping to get a compartment to herself. She dropped off her trunk and ran with her messenger bag through the train.   
  
It seemed that every compartment had at least five people in it. There was one with only two people, but she figured that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would take it, and she didn't want to be in there when they did. Ginny just wanted to be away from them. She didn't have many friends at Hogwarts before, so she had hung out with them as long as they'd let her, but now she just wanted to rest, maybe even read a litte in her books.  
  
  
The very last compartment in the train looked deserted so Ginny went in and sprawled out on the covered bench. She had closed her eyes and was just about to drift off to sleep when a scuffling noise sounded from across the compartment. She sat up, and at first she didn't see anything, but after a moment a platinum blonde sauntered out from the shadows.  
  
" Malfoy! What are you, stalking me or something?" she yelled. He shrugged and flopped down and the bench perpendicular to hers. His eyes traveled down to her necklace, and for a moment his face showed signs of shock, but he quickly put back on the mask he always wore...until recently. She had a way of making him forget to control his emotions. She'd actually made him smile! No girl had ever done that, but of course, Ginny didn't know this.  
  
  
" Nice necklace." he said, once again calm. " Where did you get it?" Ginny tried to ignore him, and laid back down. " Come on Weasel. Didn't your mother ever teach you to be polite or was she too busy eating when you were a child?" Ginny lost her temper and was preparing to throw him out of the train window when it ocurred to her, she might get into trouble for that, so she settled for yelling at him again.  
  
" Why do you care where I got it?"  
  
  
" Because it might tell me how I got mine." he said pulling a necklace out of his pocket. It was just like hers, except that it had a black chain and a black rose. This is weird. she thought. Oh no! What if the mirror was right, and everythings just going to get crazier! Just my luck.  
  
" So where did you get it?" Malfoy asked interrupting her thoughts.  
  
  
" I don't know, it was lying on my desk." she said. He sighed.  
  
" Mine too." Before he could put the necklace back into his pocket, the train lurched sending Ginny's bag to the floor. The book that she bought at the mysterious store in Diagon Alley, The Special Gifts Among Us, fell out of her bag and opened. She bent down to put the book back in her bag, but stopped as the pages began turning all by themself. She looked up to Malfoy to see his reaction, but as she glanced towards him something else caught her attention. The necklace was swaying from where Malfoy was dangling it. Malfoy let go of it, as if it was on fire, and the necklace shot over and stuck to the page open in Ginny's book.  
  
  
Malfoy walked over and sat next to her on the floor. " Well, what does it say?" he asked. She looked down at the page the charm on the necklace was stuck to and was suprised to see it was about Lifters, and even more suprised when Malfoy leaned over and pointed at one of the pictures on the bottom of the page. " Look," he said. " There's a picture of these necklaces in there. Do you want me to read it?" he asked seeing that Ginny wasn't really paying attention to the book anymore. She nodded, and he took the book from her lap. Ginny was becoming increasingly aware of an enticing smell coming her way everytime Malfoy moved.   
  
" Ten thousand years ago, a man name Easen reported having the ability to lift things with his mind, thus, he is now known as the first Lifter. He is the author of several books about Lifters, which are, even today, some of the best accounts of this peculiar gift. Although Easen is mostly known for being a lifter he did have many other talents. Among these were common talents such as, literacy, philosophy, drawing, and carpentry. His uncommen talents were, Lifting, Divination, and the ability to perform wandless magic. In his book Present and Future of Lifters. he describes a vision that he had of the future. He most specifically described two young Lifter whom would have the power to change the world. There names and special abilities are listed below."   
  
  
Draco stopped here and sighed. " Is this what you read in your spare time?" he asked smirking. " No wonder you never get asked out. Your a nerd!" He started to chuckle. Ginny blushed furiously and looked at the floor, but then remembering that she had made a pact with herself to not be the same shy Ginny anymore, she looked back up at Malfoy. He wasn't laughing anymore, he wasn't even smirking. He just stood there staring deep into her eyes. Man, he has great eyes, she thought starting to lose her self control. Ginny had thought that Malfoy would have looked away but he didn't. They both just stood there gazing into each others eyes, not daring to even bling for the possibility of losing the moment. Then the door swung open and in flew a bounch of slytherin girls with Pansy Parkinson, and Lulu Hartline (6th year) heading the group.  
  
  
" Draco, baby! There you are!" Pansy's voice screeched. " I've been looking everywhere for you. I missed you so much. My owl must not have given you my letters because you never wrote me back." She stopped with all of the other girls when she noticed Ginny in the room. She looked for a moment back and forth at Ginny and Draco, whom had still not broken eye contact, and soon decided she needed all of Draco's attention. She planted a big wet kiss right on his lips. The moment was lost as Malfoy stared widly down at the girl whom was now attempting to suck off his lips. Ginny took this moment to look at the place she usually rested her eyes...the floor.  
  
After standing there for an unbelievably long time, listening to Malfoy try to pry off Pansy, and the whispers of the other Slytherin girls, Ginny was saved by Pansy suggesting that they all " go somewhere that didn't smell like a muggle lover".   
  
  
One by one all of the girls filed out of the room, leaving Ginny and Malfoy, who lingered a moment, all alone. He walked uncomfortably close to Ginny and whispered " You really should do something about that."  
  
  
" About what?" Ginny asked, she was becoming increasingly dizzy because of the closeness of Malfoy. He reached two fingers and touched the vampire bite that was still on her neck.  
  
  
" That. It looks horrible." Ginny's hand flew up to cover the vampires bite.   
  
  
" You can see it?" Ginny asked loudly. Maloy smirked and walked out the door to join Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin's.  
  
  
" This year is gonna suck!" she said grumpilly sitting down and folding her arms like a small child who was told to sit in time out. 


	13. Love taps and Healing

A/N Sorry It took so long, but I promise updates should be more regular because I have to finish this before the fifth book comes out.   
  
Read and REVIEW PLEASE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Ginny was alone she was able to think clearly for the first time that day. How can Malfoy see it but nobody else can?, she wondered. Maybe I should tell Ron everything that's happened. No wait, he'd kill Malfoy.....but it's not like I care or anything, I just think killing is wrong no matter whom is going to die....except Voldemort.  
  
Thoughts like these consumed her mind until some point in time when sleep and dreams attempted to take over unsuspected. Her thoughts began to morph into other, more silly thoughts, on their own. She was thinking of Volemort and all of the harm that he had caused everyone and then she thought of Ron and Hermione, soon her thoughts were impregnated with pictures of Ron and Hermione as the King and Queen of Evil, and their loyal subjects- thousands of monkeys. It slowly turned from a thought to a full fledged dream that ran through her mind like a play. First Ron got very angry about stumping his toe on a large book, so he turned evil, bringing Hermione along with him, so that he could burn all of the books. Then Ron got so fed up with talking to people he killed them all, and ruled a land full of evil monkeys. At the end of the dream Ron started blowing apart all of the rocks so that he couldn't stump his toe on them, which left millions of little pebbles. He soon found this rather irksome too, because he couldn't walk barefoot without having rocks imbedded in his feet. He then attempted to blow up the earth in a temper tantrum but Hermione reminded him that if he did that he would kill both of them and all of their faithfull servent. She meant the monkeys.  
  
When Ginny woke it took her a moment to remember that she wasn't living in the land of monkeys, and that she was indeed on board a train that would soon leave her at school. After the relief of knowing her brother hadn't killed everyone in the world, Ginny started to laugh, because of how ridiculous it was. It wasn't scary in the slightest.  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
" Who is it?" Ginny asked wondering.who would knock. Instead of answering however the door was shoved open by Pansy Parkinson, who searched the room thoroughly with her eyes. " Umm..can I help you?" Ginny asked slightly unsure of herself. Pansy wisped her head around to look at Ginny, her shiny black hair slapping Ginny in the face.  
  
" Have you seen Draco?" she asked tapping her foot impatiently. Ginny didn't hear her. She had stood silently looking at Pansy's unnaturally hideious face. Her lips were so large that Ginny was sure that they were magically enhanced or something, and her fire engined red lipstick matched her dress. This alone didn't look too formidable, but added to the fake eyelashes, the fake mole above and a little to the right of her lip, the dark black sparkly eyeshadow, AND the hot pink blush that she had applied so heavily, it truley was a chiselly sight. She had been staring at the young....women for so long Pansy started to get angry.  
  
  
" Answer my question, Weasly." she said rudely but quietly. Ginny heard her this time.  
  
" Oh sorry I was too distracted by your face, what was the question again?" Pansy glared at her with pure hatred, but repeated the question nevertheless.  
  
" No, why would I have seen him?" Ginny asked. Pansy was getting extremely irritated, which please Ginny greatly.  
  
" Well..., " Pansy paused here obviously trying to think of an intelligent comeback. " He was in here before!" She said matter-of-factly.   
  
" Well....," Ginny paused making fun of Pansy, " he's not here now. Bye." Ginny said pointing to the door. Pansy left with a swish from her robes, but was back less then a minute later. Apparently she didn't like being made fun of because she brought company.  
  
" Crabbe, Goyle," said Pansy grinning horrifically and pointing at Ginny, " Teach her not to make fun of people who are better then her." Ginny almost laughed, even though this was serious. Crabbe and Goyle didn't care if you were a girl or not. They'd beat you up just to proove that they were Slytherins. Ginny reached for her wand but in was in her bag on the other side of the room, and Crabbe and Goyle were closing in fast.  
  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ginny said seeing Goyle limbering up his fingers in preperation to pound the daylights out of her. Crabbe made a rasping cough like noise that Ginny supposed was a laugh.  
  
" What are you going to do about it?" asked Pansy's shrill voice from somewhere. Before ginny could answer she felt supressed magic flow into her fingers.  
  
" Just stay back!" said Ginny backing up. Her eyes had started to blur and every noise sounded far away. She felt herself being lifted from the ground and shoved against the wall of the train. She heard someone ask Crabbe and Goyle what they were doing, but figured it was a Slytherin because they sounded casual. The unknown Slytherin told them to stop and leave the poor girl alone but evidently the one that wasn't holding Ginny up went towards them because that person was silent.   
  
Ginny felt hard knuckles slam against her cheekbone, and heard a cracking sound but she couldn't feel any pain. From the back part of the room came a scream, and then a scuffling noise. Ginny's eyes' were totally useless now. She could no longer define shapes or colors. Knowing that she had to get away before it was too late, Ginny thought about Crabbe and Goyle and oppened her hands. She was dropped and fell to the floor with a painful thud.  
  
  
" Whadja do that for, Goyle." asked Crabbe.  
  
" I dunno." he said thickly. Ginny wasn't going to let them off that easy, her cheek didn't hurt now but she had known this odd feeling of painlessness before, and she knew it wouldn't last. She shoved both of her hands forward and felt the train shudder with the weight of Crabbe and Goyle colliding with the wall opposite of Ginny.   
  
  
Immediately her eyesight and hearing returned, allowing her to see the six very bewildered people standing in the doorway. Wincing from the pain that was now evident Ginny made out Ron, Harry, Hermione, Pansy, a fifth year Slytherin boy, and a women with dark purple hair. By the way that they all stood there frozen in mid-action, Ginny knew that they had seen her use her magic, and she also knew that she couldn't face them....not right now. She forced herself through the crowded doorframe and tore off to the one place she knew that she could be alone- the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom door she knocked. No one answered.   
  
She peeked in the room to makesure that it was really empty before she flung her into the room and locked the door. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard Ron, Harry, and Hermione's voices pass by her place of refuge, but she nearly had a heart attack when she heard someone clear their throat from behind her. She turned around very slowly....suddenly afraid that it was some dangerous creature. It was. It was none other then Draco Malfoy. A shirtless Draco Malfoy at that. Ginny had always thought that seeing Malfoy's top half unclothed would be a tantalizing sight, (because of his broad shoulders and his defined stomache and chest) but this was quite depressing. His porcelain-like skin was scattered with angry bruises that were several different shades of red, pruprle, black, and blue. The places were he didn't have bruises he had an array of jagged eneven scars.  
  
" Don't you know that it's rude to stare?" Malfoy asked reaching for his shirt which he put on quickly. " Who are you hiding from anyway?"  
  
  
" What makes you think that I'm hiding?" she asked. Malfoy's tradmark smirked appeared across his face making him look stragely sexy.  
  
Before Ginny could mentally slap herself Malfoy said. " It was pretty obvious by the way that you were leaning against the door listening and by the way you started breathing again when the dream team passed."   
  
" Yeah, well, what are you doing in here, Malfoy?" He smiled as if what she had said had brought back a funny memory.  
  
" Pansy's out there," he said pointing torwards the door. " Therefore the only safe place is in here." Ginny laughed and so did Malfoy then catching each others eye, they both stopped and looked away.  
  
  
" So what happend to you?" Ginny asked not being able to supress her curiousity anymore.  
  
" What do you mean?" he asked stupidly. She rolled her eyes and pointed at him.  
  
  
" What happened to your chest, moron."  
  
" Oh...uh...quidditch accident." he said looking into her eyes. She knew that somepeople avoided peoples eyes when they were lying, but he seemed determined to proove that he wasn't. Ginny didn't belive him even for a second.  
  
" Riiiiight."  
  
" What's that suppose to mean, Weasel?" Malfoy asked defensively.  
  
" It means I think that's a lie. It looks more like a love tap from daddy."  
  
  
" So? Look if you want to talk why don't you go find someone who cares because I don't. It's bad enough that I'm in here with you, so I really don't need you talking about things that you don't understand." he yelled so loudly that Ginny was suprised that Pansy didn't hear him and come running.  
  
" Fine!" she yelled back turning around with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
" Fine!" he yelled doing the same.  
  
  
" Fine!  
  
  
" You already said that!" he said still yelling.  
  
  
" Is there some rule in the great big Malfoy handbook that says I can say it again?"  
  
" I don't know I'd have to look and see!"   
  
" What?" she asked quietly. Malfoy's cheeks reddened slightly as he started opening and closing his mouth trying to think of something to say.  
  
  
" You mean there really is a Malfoy handbook!" Ginny took his silence for a yes and howled with laughter. Quick as a flash Malfoy lunged at Ginny and pushed her against the wall with his hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing or screaming. Malfoy's eyes were cold and full of anger.  
  
  
" Don't laugh at me, Weasly." he said through gritted teeth. Ginny didn't. Malfoy's body was pressed against hers and she hated herself for how much she liked it. Malfoy's gze landed on her cheek, and his eyes softened.  
  
" What happened to your face?"   
  
  
" Goyle punched me." she said once he had taken his hand off of her mouth. Her cheek was throbbing but she hadn't felt it most of the time she had been in there with Malfoy. It was back now with full force, though. Malfoy placed his right hand on her cheek and there was a warm tingly sensation. The pain dissolved and her vision on that side, which was still a bit blurry, was restored back to normal.  
  
" What did you do?" Ginny asked, her breath coming in gasps.  
  
  
" I healed you." Malfoy said, still presseing Ginny's body against the wall with his own. 


	14. Professor Maes!

Hey sorry i haven't written in a long time. I've been finishing up the school year. (im home schooled) I've also been writing another story! Anyways here it is, I just wanted to give an explanation for the delay  
  
Last time:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What did you do?" Ginny asked, her breath coming in gasps.  
  
  
  
" I healed you." Malfoy said, still presseing Ginny's body against the wall with his own. Her hand flew up to her face and she pressed her cheek tenderly. There was no pain. She looked back up at Draco, who looked back at her for a moment before moving back and looking towards the door. Ginny ran over and looked in the mirror to see if Malfoy had really healed her. Sure enough, her face was back to normal- almost.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
" Er..Malfoy, is it possible for you to heal scars?" Malfoy looked back at her and shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't know. Why?"  
  
  
  
" Because I had a scar right next to my ear from when I had the chicken pox as a kid, and now it's gone."  
  
  
  
" Then I guess I can." he stated blantly. Ginny remained quiet for a moment but soon found that she couldn't stay silent.  
  
  
  
" Why?" she asked simply.  
  
  
  
" Why what?" His impatience obvious, along with his rising anger. This irked Ginny extremely.  
  
  
  
" Don't be stupid, why did you heal me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
" Because it made you look worse then you did already, and thats bad. I didn't think you could get any uglier, but I see that I was wrong." He said once again cool and colected. Ginny could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but was dertermined not to let him see. She didn't even know why his opinion bothered her so much.  
  
  
  
" Fine, I'll leave, that way I won't offend your eyes anymore." For a moment Malfoy looked like he was going to retort, but he didn't. He just turned around and started combing his hair with a comb that he pulled from the pocket in his robes. Ginny turned and went out the bathroom slamming the door shut.   
  
  
  
What am I gonna do?, she thought, I can't face anyone. Unfortunately the first person Ginny saw was someone who had been in the room, the purple haired women. She was young looking but still too old to be a student. She had a kind face with a determined brow. Ginny noticed that her eye color matched her hair, a dark purple color. The women stuck out her right hand. Ginny took it slightly uncomfortable. This must be a new profesor.   
  
  
  
" My name is Miss Maes, and your right Miss Weasly, I am a new profesor. I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ginny was speachless.  
  
  
  
" How did you know what I thought, and how did you know my name?"  
  
  
  
" I know alot about you Ginny. So much that even what I saw you do earlier didn't come as a shock." This came as quite a shock to her, and if her thoughts weren't running through her head so quickly she would have had time to register how creepy that had sounded.  
  
  
  
" You know what I am?" Ginny asked her voice sounding small.  
  
  
  
" Indeed I do, and so does Dumbledore. In fact he has requested that we have a meeting tonight during the feast. I expect that you will be coming, am I mistaken?"  
  
  
  
" Um...I guess so." Ginny said slightly reluctanly. She had always loved the opening feast.   
  
  
  
" Very good, I will meet you in the entrance hall then." She said with a slight twinkle in her eyes, Ginny turned to leave when the women called out to her- " Oh and Ginny, don't worry about your friends, I am sure they won't even remember." Miss Maes turned away and walked towards the front of the train to the teachers compartment.  
  
  
  
" Yeah right.", she said to herself, " I'm sure that what they saw could easily just slip their mind."  
  
  
  
Suprisingly though, Miss Maes was mostly right. The next time she saw Harry and Hermione they acted as if nothing had happend. Ron however was looking silently furious. After half an hour, it seemed that Ron could no longer hold his anger in.  
  
  
  
" Ginny, can I have a word with you?. In private!" Ginny whom wasn't comepletly sure that she knew what it was about, agreed, and went with him out into the hall.  
  
  
  
" Ginny what is wrong with you?! Are you comletely daft?! Using your magic in front of people. Four of whom, may I remind you, are Slytherins! Thankfully that new professor modified their memorys. She didn't modify mine becuase I told her that I already knew. She really is a gem that women, and she saved your arse!"  
  
  
  
" She modified their memmories? Is she allowed to do that?" she asked Ron who looked puzzled for a moment before saying that it really didn't matter because she had already done it. After they had all changed into their Hogwarts robes, Neville came bustling in announcing that they were nearly there.  
  
  
  
" Hermione," he said exasperatedly, " my Gran says I have to get at least 4 O.W.L.s in Potions or she is going to get me a Potions tutor over the summer. Will you help me? Please? I'd much rather be tutored by you then some old friend of Gran's." Neville was looking so desperate that Hermione would have to have had a hard of stone not to agree to help him.  
  
  
  
While they were working out a tutoring schedule, Ginny left to go get her things that she had left in the last train compartment. All that she could think about the entire time she was walking was- I hope Malfoy isn't there. When she reached the compartment she looked inside to see that it was Malfoy-free. She got her bag and her book that was still laying on the floor, and went to the front of the train with the other students. The moment that she stepped out of the train into the fresh air Ginny felt her spirits lift.  
  
  
  
" Miss Weasly! Over here!" yelled a womens voice. Ginny turned to see Professor Maes waving her towards her. Ginny went to her and together they got a carriage.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Do you mind telling me what this meeting is about?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
  
" I'd better wait and let you talk to Dumbledore yourself, but I am sure that it wouldn't take much guessing to determine the reasons for the meeting." she said once again with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
  
  
" Um....thank you for..er..what you did for me. It made things alot easier for me."  
  
  
  
" I didn't do it to make it easier for you, Ginny. I did it because you made a serious mistake and someone needed to fix it." Professor Maes said strictly while Ginny looked down at the floor, ashamed of her lack of self-control. " But I probobly would have done it anyway, so your welcome." Ginny looked up into Professor Maes smiling face and instantly knew that she was going to love this teacher.  
  
  
  
For the rest of the ride to the school they got to know each other. Well more like Ginny got to know Professor Maes, because Professor Maes seemed to already know alot about her. Professor Maes was twenty-seven, unmarried, and with no kids. She had asked Ginny to call her Elizabeth (when they were alone) several times saying Professor Maes was her mothers name and it made her feel old. Elizabeth's mother had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts fifteen years ago.   
  
  
  
Once they arrived at the school Professor Maes took Ginny up to Dumbledore's office. " Wait here, Dumbledore and I have to make an appearence at the feast but we will not be long. When the sorting starts food will appear on that table." Professor Maes said pointing to a large wooden table. " Make yourself comfortable, I will be back soon." she said, then she left the room with a swoosh of her robes.  
  
  
  
It's very hard to make yourself nervous when you are nervous. Ginny took a seat at the wooden table hoping that the food would be there soon. Looking around the room Ginny saw shelves and shelves full of books. She wondered when Dumbledore could possibly have found time to read. She could also see Phawkes perching atop his post. Phawkes turned his bright crimson head towards her and winked.  
  
  
  
I am losing my mind! Birds are winking at me!, she thought. She heard the door click and turned to see someone that she was beginning to half suspect seeing everywhere she went.   
  
  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
" That purple haired lady cornered me in the bathroom and told me that Dumbledore wanted to have some kind of talk with me or something. 


	15. Bad choice of words

What happened before  
  
I am losing my mind! Birds are winking at me!, she thought. She heard the door click and turned to see someone that she was beginning to half suspect seeing everywhere she went.   
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
  
" That purple haired lady cornered me in the bathroom and told me that Dumbledore wanted to have some kind of talk with me or something." he said nonchalantly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
" Why would he want to talk to you?" Ginny said before she could stop herlself. She didn't mean it the way it sounded. That's just how it came out. He glared at her through the narrowed slits that were now his eyes, but obviously decided that he didn't want to reply because he sat down across from her and folded his arms over his chest. They sat in silence for a few moments with the only sounds coming from the portraits. Ginny noticed that Malfoy kept casting nervous glances around Dumbledore's office, and a thought occured to her.  
  
  
  
" Malfoy are you afraid to be in here?" she asked failing to hide her grin.   
  
  
  
" No." he said calmly. Ginny would have believed him too, except thats when the food appeared with a loud crack and a puff of smoke. When the smoked cleared enough for her to see properly she leaned over the table and saw that he had fallen out of his chair. Ginny laughed so hard that she had to close her eyes and clutch her stomache. With her eyes closed she didn't see Malfoy get up and cross the room towards her. Before she knew it, he once again had her in his grasp. He was holding her arms in his grip, and pressing his body against hers to keep it against the wall.  
  
  
  
" Oww, stop it! Let go, your hurting me." she yelped.  
  
  
  
" Oh yeah, now im going to let you go!" he laughed, but his grip on her did lighten up a good deal. She wondered why he did that but was just happy that he did. " Didn't I tell you not to laugh at me."  
  
  
  
" Well if you really didn't want me to laugh then why did you do funny things?" She said.  
  
  
  
" They were only funny to you because people with low IQs are easily ammused."  
  
  
  
  
  
" People with low IQs are ammusing when they do stupid things." she replied. Both of them knew that they could go on for days. Ginny was starting to feel the lightheaded feeling that she got whenever Malfoy was too close. There was something about Malfoy's eyes that drew Ginny in. She could look into them for days and still not know what he was thinking. He didn't open up, not to anyone, and niether did she. They were so different yet so alike, it was complicated but so easy to understand.  
  
  
  
" What are you doing?" Ginny asked, whispering, when he still hadn't let go of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't know." he said truthfully, and Ginny could see the cold hardness that he kept over his eyes, soften. Malfoy's face, which was already dangerously close, began to drift even closer to hers. For a moment Ginny thought about kissing the undenialably gorgeous boy in front of her that was so obviously unattainable to someone like her....but then she thought of all the mean things he had said to her and probobly would say to her. It's probobly just a sick joke, she thought, disgusted with herself for even thinking of kissing him. He was the enemy, and he always would be.  
  
  
  
" Get away from me!" She yelled. He jumped back and put his hand to the ear that she had practically deafened.  
  
  
  
" What the hell was that for?"  
  
  
  
" What do you think! I don't know what kind of girl you think that I am, but it's obviously not what you think. You've lost your mind, Im leaving!" Ginny turned around just as the door opened. Dumbledore and Maes came inside both looking rather amused.  
  
  
  
" I see that you two have not been fighting," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling at Malfoy. " I do not want to keep you too long so I propose we eat so that we can get down to bussiness." Dumbledore gestured toward the table and the four of them sat down. The tension in the room was so high that even Phawkes was unusually still. Dumbledores eyes were boring holes into the heads of both Ginny and Draco, who were gazing around at things in the office, pretending to be interested. Ginny looked around the office without seeing anything inside of it. She was too busy trying to avoid every single gaze in the room.   
  
  
  
Dumbledore, seeing that he'd have to be the one to break the silence, said, " Well, since their is no friendly small talk taking place, I suppose I will begin the official meeting. Go ahead, load your plates." he said pointing at the food on the table. " This is a dinner meeting."  
  
  
  
Ginny had lost her appetite ages ago, but she loaded a small pile of mash potatoes on her plate so that Dumbledore would continue speaking.  
  
  
  
" Well then, I suppose the first order of bussiness would be to tell you that I know of your special gifts. I've known about them for years. Ginny," he said turning towards her, " you should have died in the chamber of secrets, but you didn't because Lifters can't be killed unless they want to die. Draco you should have died a few different times in your home, but you didn't because Healers can't be killed unless you want to die either." Ginny looked over at Draco who caught her eye and then looked at the floor pulling his robes tighter around his body. Ginny looked at Dumbledore and by the look in his eyes she knew that she'd been right about Draco's dad. She suddenly felt very bad for being so mean to him know that she knew how serious it was.  
  
  
  
" Now that we have cleared that up, will you two please take out your necklace's. These necklaces were made over a century ago, and have been waiting for you two to be born and come into your powers. Ginny's is a white rose with a white chain which symbolizes being born into a family on the light side, and Draco's is black to sybolize being born into a family on the dark side. Both of you need to understand, however, that it doesn't matter what family your from. The path that you choose is completely up to you."  
  
  
  
Ginny knew that he said this for Draco, but for the first time in her life, she realized that she wasn't just on the light side. She would have to choose.  
  
  
  
" Thats all that you need to know about these necklaces right now," continued Dumbledore. " The next order of business is to assign your extra classes. Yes- I did say extra classes." he said laughing at the look of misery on both the students faces. " Actually it's only one exra class, I am going to change you both from your Care of Magical Creatures class and instead that period you'll have a private lesson with Professor Maes in her classroom. As for your extra class, you will both go to Professor Maes' classroom at 8'oclock on Modays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Any questions?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
  
  
" Yeah, I've got one." said Malfoy. "Why should we do what you want?"   
  
  
  
Dumbledore smiled. " I didn't ask you to do it because I wanted you to but because you need to. You need to learn not only how to use your powers properly but also how to expand and control them." he said, looking at Ginny sternly. " I will simply provide you the training. What you do with that is, of course, your choice. Do you have any questions. Ginny?"  
  
  
  
" Um...not right now." she said.   
  
  
  
" Alright then, if you think of a question, you are always welcome to ask. Since that is all of the business I have that concerns you, Ginny, you may go."  
  
  
  
" What about me?" asked Malfoy loudly.  
  
  
  
" There is still a matter that I need to discuss with you. Professor, " he said turning to Professor Maes, who hadn't said anything during the meeting, " will you please show Ginny out, and inform her of the new Gryffindor password."  
  
  
  
" Of course, " she said, " Ginny, come with me." Professor Maes took Ginny out of the office and down the spiral staircase. " The new Gryffindor password is ' FreckledPigsnout'. Get some rest, and I will see you tomorrow." Professor Maes turned and went back up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. Ginny turned and started walking to Gryffindor tower. She was thinking about the lessons and having to have a class with Malfoy three nights a week, ugh! Ginny went through the meeting over and over again in her head, and in the end, she always came up with the same conclusion. There was something Dumbledore wasn't telling them. He didn't even mention the inscriptions on my necklace, she thought to herslef. She continued to go through the meeting to see if she could salvage any clue to what Dumbledore was hiding, and before she realized it, she was at the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
  
  
" Password?", the fat lady asked.   
  
  
  
Should I go in, or should I go for a walk? Um...walk I think...yes! That way by the time I get back everyone will be settled down. Ginny turned away from the portrait and began her walk. She walked for nearly an hour, just thinking about the meeting, and then about the things that had happened to her that summer, and then, against her better judgement, she began to think about Malfoy. The way he'd look at her and not say anything and how they could just sit there staring at each other, and attempt to read it other, which they could never really do. She thought of the way that she started to feel weird around him and she wondered why that happened. Maybe he's changed, well of course he has changed. Maybe it's because I never really spoke to him until this summer, or maybe it's because...well,...maybe it's becuase I've changed. Not that she had a crush on Malfoy or anything. She just didn't hate him now. She kept walking, but now she was trying not to think of anything.  
  
  
  
Ssscrt ssscrt.  
  
  
  
Something was behind her. Ginny turned around, and to her horror and disgust, fifteen feet away stood a giant, black, ugly, spider. The spider started to move towards her, venom dripping from its mouth. Ginny, not being able to think of anything better to do at the time, ran as fast as she could along the corridor that she was on. The spider took three great leaps and had closed nearly half of the gap that was between them.  
  
  
  
" Someone help me!" Ginny yelled looking back at the spider.  
  
  
  
Bam!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny ran into something hard, but instead of falling backwards she felt strong arms close around her body. She looked up and saw the same fifth year slytherin that had tried to stop Goyle from punching her.  
  
  
  
" Run!", she yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.  
  
  
  
" Why are we running?", he asked as he let her pull him down the corridor.  
  
  
  
" Take a look behind you."   
  
  
  
He turned to look, then he imediately sped up. Now he was pulling Ginny. They came to the end of the hall and had to choose which way to go, right or left.  
  
  
  
" Come this way!" he said pulling her to the left. After they turned left they ran along the hall just until they came to another intersecting hallway. From there they turned right, then left, and then left again. Dead end.  
  
  
  
" We have to go back, that spider will be here any minute." said Ginny, starting towards the hall.  
  
  
  
Ssscrt ssscrt.  
  
  
  
" We can't go back." he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to a portrait of a small blonded headed girl. She was wearing a white sundress and standing beside a golden pony.  
  
  
  
" Lily, it's me, Blaise. Al didn't tell me the new password, but can you let me, please. There's something really bad after us." The little girl sadly shook her head.  
  
  
  
" Blaise told me not to let anyone in if they didn't have the password, even if they looked exactly like him." Ginny expected Blaise to be violent when he didn't get his way ( he was a Slytherin after all.), but he wasn't.  
  
  
  
" Your right Lily, your doing a good job. Can you tell me if Al is inside?"  
  
  
  
The little girl nodded. " He is inside.  
  
  
  
Ssscrt ssscrt.  
  
  
  
It was close now, very close.  
  
  
  
" Can you get him for me, Lily?", he asked.  
  
  
  
The little girl thought for a second. Then she nodded and left.  
  
  
  
Ssscrt ssscrt.  
  
  
  
Ginny and Blaise both turned at the noise and saw that the spider had already started towards them.  
  
  
  
" What do we do now?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
  
" Al! We need help!" Blaise yelled. The spider was nearly up to the portrait now. Ginny and Blaise had to back up.  
  
  
  
" Know any spells?" he asked taking out his wand. Ginny felt in her pocket for her wand, but she couldn't feel anything. She'd let her wand in her bag, and she'd left her bag in Dumbledores office.  
  
  
  
" No, and even if I did it wouldn't help us anyway. I don't have my wand." she said.  
  
" Oh, well, I know a few that I can try, but just the same I wouldn't want us to die together before being properly introduced." He stuck out his right hand. " I'm Blaise Zanbini."  
  
  
  
Ginny did the same. " Ginny Weasly."  
  
  
  
" Nice to meet you, Ginny. It would have been even nicer if we weren't being chased by a freakishly large spider that's trying to kill us, but you can't be picky." he said halfway smiling at her. They're backs were almost touching the wall now. Blaise took a step forward and stepped in front of Ginny shielding her from the spider.  
  
  
  
" Jack?" asked a voice. " Where are- okay that's not normal. What is it." They couldn't see the speaker, the spider was so big that they couldn't see over or around it.  
  
  
  
" Al! Were trapped between the spider and the wall. We need your help. Do you know any spells that work on spiders?" Blaise answered back.  
  
  
  
" Um... I don't know, but I will try." Both boys started casting spells, one after another at the spider. Ginny didn't recognize hardly any of them. At first she thought that it was because they were a year older then her, but then she noticed that when they would cast some spells she would start to feel sick. Her head would start to hurt, and she'd feel like she was going to throw-up, but then it would go away.  
  
  
  
The spider was only about five feet away when a thought occured to Ginny. She closed her eyes and thought about pulling the legs off the spider, then she started pulling imaginary legs off an imaginary spider in the air.  
  
  
  
" Uh... Al, did you do that?" Blaise asked.  
  
  
  
" No, I thought you did." Ginny opened her eyes. First she noticed that her idea had worked and the spider was now immoblie, next, she noticed that, since taking off the legs had reduced the height off the spider, she could now see who Al was. It was Malfoy.  
  
  
  
" Ah, it was her." Malfoy said almost laughing. " Took you long enough, Ginny."  
  
  
  
He called me Ginny, she thought. He's never done that before, well I don't think he has anyway.  
  
  
  
" No, it wasn't her, she doesn't have her wand with her. You must've done something without realizing it." said Blaise. This time Malfoy did laugh.  
  
  
  
" No, it really was her, she's a Lifter. I will tell you all about it inside. Right now, we have to get rid off this." he said pointing at the spider. " Any ideas?"  
  
  
  
" I've got one." Ginny said. Malfoy looked at her and they held each others gaze a second too long. Blaise was looking at them suspiciously.  
  
  
  
" Okay then. What is it." Blaise asked.  
  
  
  
" I turn it over, then one of you two cast a shrinking spell at the stomache, and then someone steps on it." Malfoy and Blaise looked at each other and nodded. Ginny closed her eyes and turned her hand over. She opened her eyes and saw Blaise standing right in front of her, so close that their noses were almost touching. He was in complete shock.  
  
  
  
" That was so cool, can you teach me how to do that?" Ginny smiled and stepped around him.  
  
  
  
" No, sorry." At first she'd been a little nervous that Malfoy had told him, but now it felt kind of good. She heard Malfoy cast a spell, and walked over to where the shrunken spider lay.   
  
  
  
" Gross." she said as Malfoy stepped on it. Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
" It was your plan." he said.  
  
  
  
" Yes, and it's still gross." He rolled his eyes again.  
  
  
  
" Blaise I think we should get out of the hallway now, Filch will be by soon."  
  
  
  
" How do you know when Filch will be by?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
  
" He has a general rotation that he follows everynight. Every once and a while he'll go somewhere on instinct but mostly it's just routine." said Malfoy.  
  
  
  
" That's useful." she said. Blaise laughed.  
  
  
  
" No kidding, pitty we didn't find out until the middle of last year." he said. Malfoy laughed too. " Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Blaise said, talking to Malfoy, " Lily is a very good gaurd. She wouldn't let me inside because I didn't have the password even though I was being chased by an enormous spider." They both laughed again, and then walked to the portrait of the little girl.  
  
  
  
" Cotton Candy." Malfoy said to the little girl. She smiled and then the portrait opened to show a passage way just like Gryffindor tower did. The boys both started to go through the passage, laughing and joking. Ginny stood there akwardly for a second, and then she began to walk back the way she came.   
  
  
  
She had barely passed the portrait hole Malfoy and Zanbini went through when she heard someone say " Where are you going." She turned and both boys were standing just inside the passage.  
  
  
  
" Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
  
  
" I asked where you were going." said Blaise smiling. He was very attractive, especially when he smiled.   
  
  
  
" Im going to Gryffindor tow- place." she said correcting herself. She'd almost said tower, and that would have given them a good idea of where the Gryffindors stayed.  
  
  
  
" Okay, let me rephrase that. Why are you going?" Blaise said.  
  
  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
" I thought you were coming with us." he said.  
  
  
  
" In there? No, thanks. I really should be getting back." she said thinking of an excuse.  
  
  
  
" Come on, Ginny. We don't bite." said Malfoy, instantly regretting what he said as Ginny's hand flew to the vampire marks on her neck. " Sorry bad choice of words." Blaise looked at them. He knew something was going on there, he just didn't know what. Yet! Ginny thought about it. She didn't really feel like going back to Gryffindor, and she didn't think Malfoy would do anything with Blaise there.   
  
  
  
" I don't think im suppose to." she said still trying to decide.  
  
  
  
" Well, I know for a fact you don't always do what your suppose to" Malfoy said. Now Blaise was determined to get to the bottom of it.  
  
  
  
" Okay" said Ginny, finally deciding, " but only because my life isn't weird enough right now." Blaise laughed  
  
  
  
" Who knew that she'd be this sarcastic."   
  
  
  
"Just wait." said Malfoy. 


End file.
